WE WILL BE LOVED
by Newtieee
Summary: Hyukjae tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini,bagaimana perasaanmu ditatap lembut oleh orang terkasihmu?Itu adalah hal yang serba salah. Malu ingin marah tapi juga merasa senang bersamaan hingga tidak tahu harus apa selain diam. Tapi itu 10 tahun yang lalu sebelum Donghae kembali dan semua berubah. Aku yakin dengan seluruh keterpurukanku kau masih mencintaiku-Donghae/FF HAEHYUK! YAOI!/
1. Chapter 1

_**—10 tahun yang lalu—**_

 _Hyukjae tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini. bagaimana perasaanmu bila ditatap lembut penuh cinta oleh orang terkasihmu sendiri? Sungguh itu adalah hal yang serba salah. Merasa malu ingin marah namun kalian juga merasa senang disaat bersamaan hingga tidak tahu harus apa selain diam._

 _Ya, seperti yang Hyukjae tengah alami sekarang ini. Hyukjae merasa gugup setengah mati kala mata hitam di depannya terus memandangnya, bola mata hitam tersebut tidak sedetikpun beralih atau bergerak selain menatapnya. Hyukjae memang mencoba fokus pada buku-buku matematikanya namun gagal. Otaknya mendadak berhenti berfungsi, tangannya mendadak kaku apalagi jantungnya yang berdetak cepat._

 _Hyukjae menyerah. Ia membanting pensil yang di atas buku paket yang tebal lalu menatap tajam pada sosok berwajah bocah bak polos yang berada di kursi seberang, tepat di depannya. Hyukjae menahan teriakkannya ketika wajah yang bersandar sempurna pada meja itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebagai respon._

" _Lee Donghae." Tegur Hyukjae pelan. Memeringati jika mereka masih di perpustakaan sekolah. Namun sosok yang ia tegur atau bisa dibilang sahabat yang menjabat kekasihnya itu hanya mendengus._

" _Berhenti menatapku! Mau kupukul, hah?!" Hyukjae masih menjaga suaranya agar tidak berteriak namun tetap dengan kejengkelan yang kental._

 _Donghae menyeringai. "Aku maunya ciuman panas darimu." Katanya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk bibir tipisnya menggunakan telunjuknya._

 _Tak menunggu lama, buku paket tebal itu melayang di kepala Donghae membuat pria itu menahan teriakan kesakitannya. Donghae menegakkan tubuhnya seraya bibirnya mengeluarkan ringisan. Sementara sang pelaku hanya berdecih malas._

" _Jaga bicaramu! Dasar mesum!"_

 _Donghae tertawa pelan lalu menumpukan kedua tangannya di atas meja dan meletakan wajahnya di sana. "Aku belajar mesum juga darimu. Memangnya siapa yang pertama kali tertangkap basah menonton video porno? Itu kau!"_

 _Hyukjae mendesis tajam. "Sialan kau! Sini kau pindah di sampingku, biar kucekik lehermu!"_

" _Hyukjae jika aku pindah di sampingmu malahan kau yang berakhir berada dalam pelukanku." Godaan itu keluar seraya mata Donghae mengerling nakal pada Hyukjae._

" _Donghae, mulutmu kurang ajar sekali! Ayo, keluar, biar kutendang 'masa depanmu'!"_

 _Donghae melotot, pura-pura takut. "Sayang, kau sadis sekali. Sifat saikomu semakin parah sejak kita berpacaran."_

" _Lee Donghae!"_

 _Donghae menghela nafas melihat wajah Hyukjae yang tiba-tiba ketakutan. Donghae menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi lalu memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan menggodamu lagi."_

 _Hyukjae mendesah lega, matanya menatap sekeliling dan hanya tinggal beberapa siswa di dalam perpusatakaan yang sibuk dalam kegiatannya masing-masing. Hyukjae bersyukur tidak ada yang mendengar percakapannya bersama Donghae._

" _Awas kau! Perhatikan sekelilingmu jika mau bicara!" Peringat Hyukjae sebelum ia meraih pensilnya kembali dan mulai fokus pada soa-soal rumus di bukunya._

" _Maafkan aku, oke?" Donghae berdecak pelan. "Lagipula, disini sepi dan hanya ada kita berdua di barisan meja ini. Kau saja yang berlebihan." Nada bicara Donghae terdengar gerutuan di telinga Hyukjae._

" _Lee Donghae, mulutmu memang minta untuk di robek."_

 _Donghae terkekeh geli melihat kekasih kurusnya, mulutnya terus mengoceh dengan mata lurus ke buku dan tangan yang terus bergerak menulis jawaban soal-soal rumit matematika yang menjadi PR yang di berikan guru mereka._

 _Ya, memang mereka sekelas dan duduk sebangku dari awal masuk SMA sampai mereka berada di kelas tiga. Bahkan satu sekolah tahu jika Donghae dan Hyukjae itu tidak pernah terpisahkan dan bersahabat dekat. Tidak ada yang berani memisahkan mereka, bagaikan hidup mereka dalam satu garis. Dan untuk kenyantaan mereka yang berpacaran hanya mereka berdua yang tahu._

 _Donghae dan Hyukjae tidak butuh pengakuan dari orang lain selagi mereka yang menjalani dan mereka yang merasakan bahagia. Selain itu, mereka berdua masih belum berani menghadapi kejamnya dunia jika hubungan gay mereka terbuka oleh publik._

 _Menyesal? Tidak, mereka tidak menyesal sama sekali. Meskipun harus melawan garis hidup yang telah di tentukan tetapi hati mereka yang memilih dan mereka menerima dengan lengan lebar atas ketidaknormalan diri meraka masing-masing._

" _Hyukjae, ayo kerumahku setelah pulang nanti."_

" _Oke, asalkan kau menyiapkan banyak makanan dan meperbolehkan aku memainkan play station milikmu."_

 _Lagi, seringai terlukis yang semakin menambah pesona Donghae. "Tentu saja, asalkan kau memainkannya telanjang, tanpa sehelai benang di tubuhmu."_

 _Hyukjae melayangkan kakinya yang di bawah meja untuk menendang kaki Donghae. Namun, bukannya kesakitan Donghae malah tertawa kecil membuat Hyukjae jadi geram sendiri. Jika saja Hyukjae tidak cinta , mungkin kepala kekasihnya sudah terbelah dua._

 _Tawa Donghae mengeras melihat wajah kesal Hyukjae. Itu lucu dan menggemaskan juga dipandangannya._

 _Benar. Mereka memang tidak normal tapi mereka masih bisa tertawa, bermain, belajar, pergi dan masih banyak yang mereka lakukan seperti manusia normal lainnya lakukan. Mereka juga bisa merasakan gelora asmara seperti pasangan lurus lainnya, mencintai dan dicintai. Jadi, biarkan hanya mereka yang merasakan percikan-percikan cinta mereka dan menjalankan hidup mereka.  
_

* * *

 **WE WILL BE LOVED**

 **.**

 **CAST:**

 **HaeHyuk (Donghae & Eunhyuk)**

 **.**

 **GENRE:**

 **Romance, Drama & Hurt**

 **.**

 **RATED:**

 **T+?**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **YAOI!  
**

* * *

 **||...HaeHyuk...||**

"Lee Hyukjae, cepat keluar!"

Hyukjae meringis mendengar teriakan dari kakak perempuannya. Tidak mau mendengar teriakan memekakkan untuk kedua kalinya Hyukjae bergegas turun dari ranjang seraya memasukan ponselnya ke kantong celananya lalu berlari kecil keluar kamar sebelum menghampiri sang kakak yang sibuk menata piring di meja makan.

"Aku sudah keluar, jadi jangan teriak-teriak lagi, oke?" Hyukjae mencomot salah satu tumis kentang lalu memasukan ke mulutnya.

PLAK

Lee Sora, kakak perempuan Hyukjae itu memukul pelan punggung sang adik. "Tunggu tamunya datang baru kau boleh memakannya."

Hyukjae mendengus. "Aku tahu dan tamunya itu adalah kekasihmu makanya sangat special."

Sora tersenyum lebar. "Tentu sa—"

TING NONG TING NONG

Ucapan Sora terpotong dengan suara bel di apartemen sederhana kakak beradik tersebut.

"Itu dia. Hyukjae, cepat bukakan pintu!" Sora tampak antusias.

Dengan malas-malasn Hyukjae bergera menuju pintu. Tanpa bertanya ataupun melihat intercom lelaki kurus itu menekan kenop pintu dan mendorongnya. Mata beningnya melebar terkejut sebelum perlahan berubah ketakutan.

"Hai, Hyukjae. Lama tidak bertemu."

Melihat senyum dari sosok di depannya Hyukjae bisa merasakan pertanda buruk yang akan datang. Keringat dingin mulai muncul seiring tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat. Hyukjae menelan ludah, menyiapkan suaranya sebelum berucap.

"Lee Donghae… mau apa kau disini?" Meski Hyukjae mencoba menahannya, getar sialan itu tetap keluar dari mulutnya.

Seperti kekalahan, sosok tamu special yang di tunggu-tunggunya sejak terjadi ternyata adalah Donghae itu tersenyum remeh. Donghae membawa telunjuknya untuk menunjuk wajahnya sendiri yang Hyukjae akui semakin tampan dan matang di usia yang bukan remaja lagi seperti dulu.

"Aku kemari? Tentu saja, ingin berkunjung, Hyukjae adik iparku."

Hyukjae tidak bodoh. Ia tahu maksud panggilan Donghae untuknya. Mantan sahabat sekaligus kekasihnya saat ini adalah kekasih kakaknya. Tanpa bisa di tahan, mata Hyukjae memerah menahan tangis.

Melihat Hyukjae seperti ini, benteng pertahanan Donghae runtuh seketika. Tatapan dingin menusuknya berubah menyendu yang penuh kerinduan yang mendalam. Ingin sekali Donghae mengulurkan tangannya dan memeluk Hyukjae.

Donghae menahan niatannya melihat Sora muncul yang langsung melukiskan senyumnya ketika melihatnya. Donghae berusaha melemparkan senyum sewajaranya pada Sora.

"Donghae, kau datang?"

Hyukjae langsung menyingkir sedikit begitu mendengar suara Sora dan kilat ia bisa melihat Donghae dan kakaknya berpelukan erat di depannya. Hyukjae mengapalkan tangannya, menahan perasaan yang sudah lama ia pendam mulai kembali bergejolak.

"Hmm, aku datang. Aku tidak terlambat, 'kan?" Donghae bertanya tetapi matanya tidak pernah lepas dari Hyukjae yang saat ini sedang membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. Donghae bisa merasakan sakit Hyukjae lewat matanya namun harusnya dialah yang lebih sakit.

Sora melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Kenapa tidak masuk?" tiba-tiba wanita melirik sinis Hyukjae yang sudah tampak tenang. "Pasti, adikku tidak memperbolehkanmu masuk."

"Bukan begitu, sayang. Adikmu menyambutku dengan sangat baik." Donghae menekankan kata terakhirnya sambil matanya melirik Hyukjae yang ternyata juga sedang menatapnya juga dari balik punggung Sora.

Donghae menyerahkan bunga yang ia tadi bawa. "Untukmu."

Sora menerimanya dengan senang lalu menggandeng lengan Donghae dan menariknya masuk ke apartemennya.

Hyukjae langsung menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pintu begitu dua sosok tersebut menghilang dari pandangannya. Sudah dari tadi ia ingin merobohkan tubuhnya namun ia menahannya karena tidak bisa ia terlihat lemah di depan mantan kekasihnya setelah 10 tahun lamanya.

Hyukjae menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskan dengan pelan. "Ya Tuhan, kanapa dia harus muncul di depanku." Gumam Hyukjae dengan mata yang terpenjam lelah.

 **||…HaeHyuk…||**

Hyukjae ingin sekali berteriak, menggebrak dan membanting semua piring yang ada di meja makan dan mengatakan jika ia muak mendengar suara sepasang kekasih di depannya kini. Harusnya Hyukjae bisa menyantap makanannya dengan nikmat namun telinganya sudah tak tahan lagi mendengar suara obrolan mesra dan ketawa kecil mereka berdua.

Hyukjae tahu jika diam-diam Donghae meliriknya dan memerhatikannya namun ia mengabaikannya dan mencoba memakan nasinya. Bukankah harusnya Donghae paham dengan posisinya bukan bermain-main dengan responya. Baiklah, Hyukjae akan memilih pergi.

Hyukjae meletakkan sumpitnya, sedikit membantingnya membuat dua fokus menatapnya dengan padangan yang berbeda.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku selesai." Hyukjae menyahut cepat pertanyaan Sora.

"Sebelum kemari aku menyempatkan membeli ini untukmu. Kudengar dari Sora _noona_ kau sangat menyukainya."

Hyukjae menahan bokongnya ketika Donghae berucap dan meletakan kantong plastik di atas meja. Hyukjae sudah bisa menebak apa isinya, karena lelaki itu tahu bagaimana obsesinya pada minuman tersebut. Hanya melihat senyum manis yang mungkin tampak di mata kakaknya namun Hyukjae tahu itu senyuman iblis baginya.

"Aku sudah tidak menyukai susu strawberry lagi." Ketus Hyukjae.

Sora mengambil satu kardus susu. "Jangan konyol. Kau sering merengek padaku agar dibelikan minuman manis ini." Kemudian, Sora menyodorkan kardus yang sudah dibukanya pada Hyukjae yang menerimanya dengan terpaksa jika tidak mendapatkan pelototan tajam.

Baiklah, Hyukjae tidak boleh bersikap pengecut. Hyukjae meneguk susu merah mudanya. "Sudah berapa lama kalian berpacaran?" Hyukjae berhasil membuat tenang nada bicara.

"Satu tahun."

Hyukjae tahu siapa yang menjawab begitu mendengar suara berat tersebut. Satu tahun? Selama itukah. Rongga dadanya menyimpit hingga rasa sesaknya yang menyiksanya. Hyukjae tidak tahu di mana tepatnya untuk letak sesaknya. Untuk Donghae yang berpacaran dengan kakaknya atau satu tahun lamanya menjalin hubungan? Atau rasa kecewanya?

"Ahh, satu tahun…" Hyukjae bergumam. "Lalu, satu tahun lamanya menjalin hubungan dan baru sekarang kalian berdua bertemu denganku secara langsung. Ada apa ini?" Hyukjae tersenyum miring lalu kembali meneguk susu kesukaannya, menahan perasaan takut yang menjalar.

"Kami akan menikah."

Hyukjae tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Sungguh, ini bukan sesak tapi ia benar-benar tidak bisa bernafas. Ia tidak tahu apa jalur pernapasannya yang bermasalah atau dirinya yang lupa cara bernafas.

"Dan kami meminta restu darimu."

Hyukjae menelan ludahnya, membasahi tenggorokannya terasa kering dan sakit. "Kenapa meminta restuku?" satu tegukan cairan merah muda itu berhasil masuk ke mulutnya.

"Karena, kau satu-satunya keluarga sah Sora noona."

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak merestui kalian?"

"Maka kau akan kupukul dengan heels koleksiku." Sora menyahut main-main, tidak menyadari suasana dua makluk adam yang masih saling melemparkan tatapan.

Hyukjae yang pertama kali memutuskan tautan mata mereka. "Kalau begitu aku bisa apa. Lakukanlah." 

**||...HaeHyuk...||**

Sisi sofa sebelah Hyukjae bergoyang. Hyukjae tahu siapa yang baru menduduki. Tentu saja, Lee Donghae tidak mungkin kakaknya yang tengah sibuk mencuci piring bekas mereka bertiga makan.

"Kau tidak berubah sama sekali."

"Kau juga." Sahut Hyukjae cepat. Ibu jarinya terus sibuk menekan remote yang mengganti-ganti channel tidak jelas.

"Wajah androginimu semakin manis saja."

"Terima kasih. Kuanggap itu pujian."

"Memang aku sedang memujimu."

Hyukjae mematikan tv lalu menatap tajam Donghae. "Dari banyaknya wanita di Korea bahkan seluruh dunia, kenapa harus kakakku?"

"Karena dia wanita yang terhubung langsung denganmu."

"Lee Donghae, kau brengsek! Apa kau memang sepengecut ini? menjadikan kakakku sebagai bahan balas dendammu?"

Donghae tersenyum remeh. "Hyukjae, apa kau masih belum mengerti situasi ini?"

"Aku tahu—"

"Kenapa kau merestui kami?"

"Aku tidak mempunyai hak mengatakan 'tidak'."

Donghae tertawa kecil. "Hyukjae, kau benar-benar tidak berubah. Jika kau merasa marah, cemburu, kecewa, katakan saja bukannya sok kuat menutupinya dan menahannya."

Hyukjae tersenyum miring. "Kenapa aku harus menutupinya dan menahan jika memang aku tidak merasakannya?"

"Karena hancurnya hubungan kita karena ulah sok kuatmu. Dan perlu kUtekankan, bukan hanya aku yang pengecut tapi kau juga."

Hyukjae membuang wajahnya kesamping. "Lee Donghae, sudahlah, hentikan."

"Kenapa aku harus berhenti jika kau masih mencintaiku." Bukan, itu bukanlah pertanyaan tapi pernyataan yang keluar dari bibir Donghae dengan yakinnya.

Hanya sekilas terlihat kaget sebelum wajah Hyukjae kembali datar. "Percaya diri sekali. Sedikit rasa pun aku sudah tidak ada."

"Sayang, sudah kubilang jangan menutupinya dan menahannya. Aku yakin dengan seluruh keterpurukanku sepuluh tahun terakhir kau masih mencintaiku."

Hyukjae ingin membalas donghae jika saja ponselnya tidak berdering. Nama 'Jieun' tercantum, Hyukjae langsung menggeser tanda hijau. Belum sempat ponselnya menempel pada telinganya, pergelangan tangannya lebih dulu di tahan Donghae.

"Tadi kau memandang kecewa padaku, seolah-olah aku yang berkhianat dan paling jahat disini tapi lihatlah dirimu sendiri. Mempunyai kekasih yang sudah menjalin hubungan mencapai 3 tahun."

Donghae melepaskan tangannya kemudian bangkit dari sofa. Bibirnya menyeringai. "Kau bilang sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi tapi aku masih penasaran melihat reaksimu."

Donghae berbalik, melangkah mendekati Sora kemudian memeluk wanita yang sedang sibuk mencuci piring itu dari belakang. Bibirnya mengecup lembut tengkuk Sora. Ia tidak mendengar omelan Sora karena sedang fokus menatap Hyukjae.

Hyukjae kalah. Ia bisa melihat mantan kekasihnya tersenyum puas ke arahnya. Air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan akhirnya keluar, mengalir jatuh membasahi pipinya. Hyukjae kalah. Dan ia tidak sanggup jika melihat adegan mesra Donghae setiap hari. Pria itu benar. Dialah yang munafik. Dialah yang masih mencintai pria itu.

Hyukjae mengakui… bahwa dia kalah.

 **||…HaeHyuk…||**

Hyukjae hanya bisa menunduk. Ia tidak mau kakaknya menyadari matanya yang memerah dan sedikit bengkak akibat menangis.

"Sudah malam, lebih baik aku pulang."

"Ahh, kau benar. Kalau begitu, hati-hatilah di jalan."

Donghae mengelus lembut pipi Sora. "Kau tidak perlu mengantarku, kau tampak lelah."

"Mana bisa begitu? Kau tamuku tidak baik tidak mengantar tamu pulang."

"Kau ini. oke, bagaimana jika adikmu saja yang mengantarku dan kau lebih baik istirahat."

Hyukjae mendelik tajam mendengar penuturan Donghae. Jelas sekali ada niatan terselubung dari ucapannya.

"Sunggung tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sora kurang yakin dan Donghae hanya mengangguk dengan senyumannya.

"Baiklah. Hyukjae, tolong antarkan Donghae sebentar saja. Sekalian kalian mengakrabkan diri."

Hyukjae hanya bisa menurut melihat wajah kakaknya yang memang terlihat kelelehan.

Mereka berdua melewati lorong-lorong dalam diam sampai berhenti di depan lift. Tidak menunggu lama pintu lift terbuka. Hyukjae hanya diam saat melihat Donghae masuk. Baru ia ingin melangkah pergi namun melihat Donghae menekan tombol penahan pintu dengan mata yang terus menatapnya.

Oke, mereka memang butuh menyelesaikan masalah. Hyukjae masuk dan berdiri di pojok, jauh dari Donghae.

"Hyukjae, kenapa kau melakukannya?"

Hyukjae memberanikan dirinya menatap langsung ke mata hitam Donghae. "Melakukan apa?"

Donghae mendengus remeh. "Baiklah. Kenapa kau pergi? Kenapa kau menyerah? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku dan membuatku berjuang sendirian?"

Hyukjae menduduk, menghindari tatapan sendu Donghae. "Entahlah, aku sudah tidak ingat. Itu sudah lama sekali."

"Hyukjae, apa kau menganggap kembalinya aku hanya sebatas candaan?"

"Donghae." Panggilnya sebatas pengingat batas pembicaraan mereka.

"Sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya, aku mempunyai banyak pertanyaan untukmu dan aku sangat butuh jawaban dan mau penjelasan darimu."

"Donghae, hentikanlah. Kau sudah punya kakakku, apa lagi yang kau mau?"

"Hyukkie-ahh—"

"Donghae, itu semua sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya dan semua sudah berubah. Kau harusnya tahu sejak awal hubungan kita itu salah. Kita hitam, Donghae."

Rahang Donghae mengeras, kakinya mendekati Hyukjae dengan mata hitamnya yang berubah tajam dan penuh kemarahan. Memojokan tubuh Hyukjae di sudut lift kemudian menaruh tangan kirinya di sisi kepala Hyukjae.

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

"Tidak."

Mata Hyukjae melebar saat bibirnya menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut. Itu bibir Donghae. Donghae menciumnya, sekali lagi Donghae menciumnya. Sungguh betapa ia merindukan rasa bibir Donghae. Namun kesadarannya mengambil alih, tangannya langsung mendorong Donghae menjauh.

"Hyukjae, kau masih tidak tahu cara berbohong." Donghae menyeringai. "Kau masih mencintaiku." Katanya dengan penekanan. Bersamaan itu pintu lift terbuka, dan meninggalkan Hyukjae sendirian di dalam lift sana.

 **||…HaeHyuk…||**

Tiga hari berlalu sejak kejadian dimana Donghae muncul untuk pertama kalinya sejak sepuluh tahun perpisahan mereka. Pikiran Hyukjae kacau dan menjadi tak fokus. Ia hanya bisa memikirkan Donghae, Donghae dan Lee Donghae.

Dan selama tiga hari ini membuat dirinya tidak bisa menatap wajah sang kakak. Itu hanya mengingatkannya dengan Donghae. Ia selalu membuat dirinya pulang lembur dan berusaha semungkin untuk menghindar dari kakaknya.

Sejujurnya, ia juga mempunyai banyak pertanyaan untuk mantan kekasihnya. Ia ingin bertanya bagaimana kehidupannya sejak sepuluh tahun ini, apakah ia makan dengan enak, apa dia tidur dengan nyenyak, dengan siapa dia tertawa dan tersenyum ketika tidak ada dirinya, dimana dia bermain ketika dirinya pergi, kapan dia melupakannya dan kenapa harus kembali muncul di hadapannya.

Sangat banyak pertanyaan bagaimana, apakah, siapa, dimana, kapan, dan kenapa untuk Donghae. Namun, sangat mengejutkan, Donghae datang sebagai kakasih kakaknya. Jika, saja dia datang sebagai teman lama, mungkin Hyukjae masih bisa menaruh harapan pada pria itu.

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya, mencoba menghapus kenangan-kenangan bahagia mereka ketika masih berpacaran sekolah dulu. Hyukjae menjabak kuat rambutnya, semakin ia mencoba menghapus semakin jelas ia melihat bagaimana senyum mereka Donghae yang menatapnya lembut penuh cinta bahkan Hyukjae bisa mendengar suara ketawa Donghae di otaknya.

"Jangan." Hyukjae memohon begitu melihat bayangan Donghae yang memeluknya erat, bisa ia rasakan bagaimana kehangatan tubuh Donghae yang menjalar.

"Donghae, _please_ , berhenti." Suara Hyukjae terdengar mencekik ketika bayangan Donghae yang mengelus lembut rambutnya kemudian mencium keningnya penuh kasih. Bisa ia kembali rasakan hanya dengan sekecil sentuhan itu namun bisa membuatnya begitu bahagia.

Nafas Hyukjae memburu cepat saat ingatannya menayangkan bagaimana kedua bibir tipis Donghae mengucapkan kata cinta pada dengan begitu tulus. Sungguh, ini semua sangat menyakitkan.

Hyukjae tersentak ketika ia merasakan tubuhnya terguncang. Ketika ia membuka matanya dan mendapati raut khawatir di wajah rekan kerjanya.

"Hyukjae, kau baik-baik saja?"

Hyukjae menarik nafasnya, mencoba menstabilkan emosinya dan mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri kemudian menggeleng lemah. "Aku baik-baik saja, Shindong _hyung_." Ucapnya sambil mencoba mengukir senyum kecil.

"Benarkah? Wajahmu tampak pucat? Kau sakit?"

"Aku baik, _hyung_ , sungguh. Ada apa?" Hyukjae bertanya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Dahi Shindong mengkerut tidak percaya namun ia memilih tidak membahasnya lagi. "Kau di panggil boss ke ruangannya."

"Untuk apa?"

Shindong mengedikkan bahunya sambil berucap. "Klien yang berjanji bertemu kemarin sudah datang."

"Oh Tuhan, aku melupakannya." Hyukjae sejenak tampak terkejut lalu buru-buru mengumpulkan berkas-berkas yang diperlukan tak lupa pensil usang pemberian Donghae dulu ketika dirinya berulang tahun.

"Seperti biasa, Hyukjae si pelupa." Shindong menggerutu yang hanya dibalas cengiran oleh Hyukjae. "Sudah sana cepat. _Good luck_."

"Terima kasih, Shindong _hyung_. Aku pergi dulu ya." Setelah pamit Hyukjae cepat-cepat menuju ruangan dimana sang atas berada.

Hyukjae mengetuk dua kali pintu bercat abu-abu tersebut sebelum menekan dan mendorong pintu ruangan itu. Namun, tubuhnya mendadak kaku begitu telah masuk sempurna ke dalam ruangan sang atasan. Matanya yang terpaku pada satu objek yang tengah tersenyum miring padanya.

Lee Donghae. Ya, mantan kekasihnya atau mungkin pacar kakaknya sekarang ini sedang duduk nyaman di sofa bersama atasannya.

"Lee Hyukjae, apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat duduk!"

Hyukjae tersadar ketika telinganya mendengar suara sang atasan. Ia berdehem kecil sebelum melangkah mendekat ke sofa dan ikut bergabung di sana dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

Hyukjae sadar, mata hitam Donghae tidak pernah lepas darinya. Bola mata itu bergerak mengikuti tubuhnya bahkan ketika dirinya telah duduk di hadapan pria itu. Hyukjae yakin Donghae menyadari kegugupan karena pria itu lebih mengenalnya dan menghapal seluruh gerak gerik tubuhnya.

"Lee Hyukjae, perkenalkan dia adalah Lee Donghae, klien kita."

Hyukjae mau tidak mau mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Donghae. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis. "Lee Hyukjae." Katanya lemah sembari mengulurkan tangannya dengan ragu.

Hyukjae menahan sebentar nafasnya ketika telapak tangan Donghae yang menyambutnya. Dulu, telapak tangan ini memang lebih besar darinya namun sekarang ini Hyukjae bisa merasakan keras dan kekarnya tangan Donghae. Lagi-lagi, Hyukjae kembali tenggelam dengan kenangan masa lalu.

"Lee Donghae, senang bertemu denganmu." Ucap Donghae. Telunjuknya ia gerakkan mengelus telapak tangan Hyukjae yang sudah tidak selembut dulu. Atasan Hyukjae tidak bisa melihatnya karena jarinya berseberangan dengan tangan Hyukjae.

Hati Hyukjae bergetar mendengar suara Donghae yang menjadi lebih berat, menunjukkan usianya yang tidak lagi remaja seperti dulu.

Bola mata hitamnya mengamati wajah Hyukjae lekat-lekat. Donghae tidak bisa menahannya lagi, sorot matanya begitu jelas memancarka kerinduan yang sangat besar. Sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya ia tidak bertemu Hyukjae namun hanya dirinya yang berubah, terlihat lebih dewasa dan Hyukjae terlihat sama seperti Hyukjae yang dulu.

Rambut lembut berwarna cokelatnya yang jatuh hingga menutupi dahi yang kapan saja berkerut ketika pria itu marah. Wajah androginya yang tetap manis, cantik, imut dan mengagumkan meski mempunyai kerutan garis di sekitar mata dan sudut mulutnya. Senyumnya yang merekah tetap indah dengan gusi merah muda dan dua mata bening yang selalu menghipnotis seluruh mata yang memandang ke dalam mata bening menawan itu.

Donghae menahan tangan kurus itu saat merasakan Hyukjae akan melepaskan genggaman mereka. Dadanya terasa sesak mengingat bagaimana sepuluh tahun lalu lebih tepatnya ketika Hyukjae meninggalkannya dan menolak sentuhannya untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Dan Tuan Lee dia adalah orangku, Lee Hyukjae. Nantinya dia yang akan mendesain seluruh ruangan rumah anda."

Donghae langsung melepaskan tangan Hyukjae begitu Kim Youngwon kembali bersuara. Sementara, berbeda dengan Hyukjae, pria itu menoleh dan menatap sang atasan dengan raut penasarannya.

"Proyek rumah baru Tuan Lee Donghae ini nantinya yang akan kau tangani. Kau ingat klien rumah calon pengantin baru yang kemarin kita bicarakan, bukan? Nah, Tuan Lee Donghae ini adalah orangnya."

Jantung Hyukjae bergedup sangat cepat ketika sang atasan telah member penjelasannya. Matanya langsung menatap Donghae yang sedang mengukir senyum kemenangan. Hyukjae mati-matian menahan laju air matanya yang mendesak keluar.

Tentu, ia ingat proyek itu. Ia menerima proyek itu bermaksud untuk melupakan Donghae namun bagaikan boomerang yang menyerangnya balik yang akan semakin mengingatkan dan mendekatkannya dengan Lee Donghae.

"Pengantin baru?" Hyukjae bergumam namun kedua sosok lainnya masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Ya, Tuan Lee Dongahe ini sedang merencanakan pernikahan dan rumah baru ini yang akan ditempatinya bersama sang istri."

Dia tahu itu, bodoh! Hyukjae ingin sekali merobek mulut sang atasan yang memperjelas dan semakin menambah sesak di dadanya. Ia tahu itu, karena kedua pasangan itu yang meminta restu tiga hari lalu dan membuatnya yang tidak bisa menatap sang kakak.

Hyukjae membuang wajahnya kemudian membuka berkasnya dan menyiapkan satu kertas kosong tak lupa dengan pensil yang penuh kenangan manis mereka dulu. Hyukjae mengintip wajah Donghae yang terlihat tertegun sejenak ketika matanya menangkap pensil digenggamannya.

Hyukjae berdehem, menghilangkan serak di suaranya. "Jadi, bentuk interior seperti apa yang Donghae-ssi inginkan?"

Donghae mencebikkan bibirnya lalu bergumam cukup panjang sebelum berucap. "Hm, aku ingin rumahku nantinya terasa sederhana namun tetap terasa elegan dan mewah. Kami mau nantinya merasa nyaman. Kau bisa menanginya, bukan?"

"Tentu saja." Sahut Hyukjae dengan suara yang bergetar. Tangannya menulis di atas kertas dengan gemetar. Kenapa menulis tiap huruf rasanya begitu sulit dan menyakitkan.

"Dan juga, aku mau kamar utamaku bersama istriku ada di lantai dua dengan atap yang terbuat dari kaca."

Kangin tertawa pelan. "Kenapa memilih kaca, Donghae-ssi?"

Jari-jari Hyukjae berhenti menulis dan matanya ia paksa untuk menutup, menunggu jawaban Donghae yang semakin menyiksanya.

"Karena istriku suka melihat bulan di malam hari."

Kangin tertawa lepas hingga sofa yang didudukinya ikut bergoyang dan Donghae hanya tertawa pelan sebagai tanggapannya.

 _Dimasa depan aku ingin mempunyai kamar dengan atap kaca, kenapa? Karena aku akan menatap bulan sepanjang malam sebelum tertidur._

Ucapannya sepuluh tahun berdengung keras di telinganya. Donghae harusnya tahu karena itu adalah impiannya. Impiannya bersama pria itu.

Hyukjae mengepalkan tangannya seiring semakin eratnya matanya tertutup menahan tangis, bahkan tubuhnya bergetar dan bunyi gemeletuk giginya nyaris terdengar. Beruntung semua itu teredam oleh bossnya.

"Ah, dan aku ingin kamar anakku nanti bercat warna _blue sapphire_."

Anak? Anak dari Lee Donghae dan sang kakak? Yang artinya hasil percintaan mereka dan yang nantinya akan menjadi keponakannya. Sungguh, Hyukjae bahkan tidak sanggup melihat wajah bocah hasil pembuahan mantan kekasihnya.

Batin Hyukjae mengejek keras. Tentu saja, itu anak yang di kandung dari rahim sang kakak dengan sperma Donghae. Donghae mempunyai masa depan jika dengan kakaknya tetapi tidak dengannya yang hanya menjanjikan kesetiaan dan cinta. Semua yang Donghae butuhkan memang ada di kakaknya. Masa depan, harapan, cinta, kepuasan, dan kebahagian.

Melihat Donghae dan kakaknya bermesraan saja di depan matanya ia tak sanggup apalagi ia harus melihat bagaimana persetubuhan panas mantan kekasihnya dengan sang kakaknya yang memaksanya harus menerima kenyataan melihat wajah hasil percampuran dari Donghae dan kakaknya. Itu sama saja membunuhnya secara perlahan.

Benar, berkali-kali pun otaknya mencerna—tidak, tapi memaksanya untuk pada kenyataan di depannya tidak akan bisa. Satu tarikan kuat nafasnya sambil tangannya menutup berkas-berkasnya.

Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya seraya membuka matanya perlahan yang memerah dan berkaca-kaca. "Baik, aku sudah mengingat semua yang Donghae-ssi inginkan. Jadi, kita bisa melanjutkan tahap pembangunan." Rasanya begitu menyakitkan ketika menyebut nama mantan terkasihnya yang masih dia cintai.

Kangin terlihat heran mendengar nada bicara Hyukjae namun ia memilih tidak mempermasalahkan mengingat kliennya saat ini termasuk orang sibuk dan pembisnis sukses di usia muda. Kangin mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung di jabat oleh Donghae. "Senang bekerja sama dengan anda, Lee Donghae-ssi. Kuharap kau nantinya akan puas."

Donghae hanya tersenyum lalu melepaskan tangannya. Ia berdiri yang diikuti oleh Kangin dan Hyukjae. Membungkuk sebagai pamit sebelum panggilan Kangin menghentikan kakinya.

"Tunggu, Lee Hyukjae yang akan mengantar anda. Saya mohon maaf tidak bisa mengantar anda karena harus menerima telepon."

Donghae melirik Hyukjae yang tampak tegang lalu kembali menatap Kangin dengan senyuman lebarnya—bukan, itu seringainya. "Tentu saja. Dengan senang hati."

Hyukjae menatap protes sang boss namun yang ia dapatkan adalah pelototan marah dari sang atasan. Baiklah, Hyukjae masih mencintai posisinya. Jadi, mau tidak mau ia akan mengantar Donghae dengan setengah hati. Kaki kurusnya berjalan di belakang Donghae mengikuti pria itu keluar ruangan dan menuju lift.

Mereka berdiri tanpa suara menunggu lift terbuka. Hyukjae yang menunduk tetapi ia tahu mata Donghae yang menatapnya tajam dari balik pantulan besi pintu lift. Ia merasa saat ini begitu kecil dibawah pandangan Donghae.

Donghae memiringkan tubuhnya yang membuatnya menghadap Hyukjae dan mata itu begitu menyudutkan posisi Hyukjae bahkan pria itu merasa berada di ujung jurang yang siap jatuh jika Donghae sedikit saja mendorongnya.

Hyukjae merasa pernapasannya memendek dan kakinya seperti jelly yang bisa jatuh kapan saja jika ia tidak menahan berat tubuhnya ketika deru nafas Donghae yang menerpa lembut telinganya.

Mulut Donghae terbuka ingin berucap namun suaranya menghilang begitu pintu lift di depannya terbelah menjadi dua. Ia menjilat bibirnya sebelum membawa tubuhnya masuk ke dalam box lift. Mata terus memandang Hyukjae, ia hanya berharap pria itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapnya. Namun sampai pintu menutup perlahan Hyukjae tetap menunduk.

Bibirnya mendesah kecil. Tangannya terangkat ingin memencet tombol lantai melayang di udara ketika sebuah tangan terulur dan membuat kedua pintu besi tersebut membelah terbuka. Donghae tersenyum melihat Hyukjae yang menahannya namun senyumnya meluntur melihat air mata yang keluar dari kedua mata bening yang selalu ia kagumi.

"Hae-ahh, kenapa kau lakukan ini semua?" Hyukjae berbisik, berusaha menahan isak tangisnya.

Sungguh, betapa Donghae merindukan panggilan itu namun melihat tangis Hyukjae yang mengingatkan keterpurukannya sepuluh tahun belakangan ini membuat emosinya kembali naik. Donghae memasukan kedua tangannya ke kantong celanannya dan mengepal di balik kain itu.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" Geram Donghae dengan tatapan yang dingin. Rasanya ingin sekali Donghae membiarkan tubuhnya meraih Hyukjae, menghapus air mata itu dan memeluknya erat namun dendam dan amarahnya yang begitu menguasai otaknya.

Hyukjae membuang nafasnya, dadanya rasanya sangat sesak hingga rasanya ia tidak bisa bernafas. Menundukkan wajahnya sebentar lalu kembali menatap Donghae dengan mata yang memohon. "Kau ingin balas dendam, hm? Hentikanlah, karena kau berhasil."

Rahang Donghae mengeras, matanya ikut berkaca-kaca. Di mata itu sangat banyak emosi, sakit, kecewa, rindu dan cinta tercetak jelas di sorot Donghae. "Aku belum puas, Lee Hyukjae."

Hyukjae mengigit bibirnya, menahan isak tangisnya yang bisa terdengar oleh rekan-rekan kantornya. Dan air mata itu kembali jatuh di pipi Hyukjae yang telah basah oleh air mata. "Maafkan aku, Hae-ahh." Lirihnya.

Donghae terkekeh pelan lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya. Satu tangannya dengan gemetar meraih keningnya, meremasnya kuat. Kepalanya mendadak pusing karena marah, ini menyakitkan. Melihat Hyukjae yang menangis di depannya dan memohonnya sangat menyakitkan. Bukan seperti yang ia inginkan!

"Aku tidak butuh kata maafmu, Hyukjae-ahh. Aku butuh melihat betapa tersiksanya kau dengan rasa sakit yang hampir membunuhmu, sepertiku dulu. Aku ingin melihatmu tenggelam dalam keterpurukan, sepertiku dulu. Dan aku ingin kau merasakan sakit yang juga aku rasakan dulu, hingga rasanya itu mencekikmu dan bisa membunuhmu kapan saja. Membuatmu menyerah pada hidup ini, sepertiku dulu, Hyukjae-ahh." Donghae mendesis dengan mata yang berkilat penuh luka.

Hanya mendengar suaranya saja Hyukjae bisa merasakan sakitnya. Hyukjae menyesal, sungguh menyesal. Ia akan merendahkan diri, berlutut hanya memohon maaf pada Donghae. Dan kenyataan dirinya lah yang membuat Donghae seperti ini sungguh menyiksanya beribu-ribu—tidak, tapi berjuta-juta kali lipat.

Tangisnya pecah begitu saja, ia tidak peduli jika rekannya akan mendengarnya, ia tidak peduli jika wajahnya membengkak dan memerah di wajah putihnya. Hatinya sangat sakit. Dan hanya menangis yang bisa lakukan setelah mendengar penderitaan Donghae yang seperti panggilan kematian baginya.

Hyukjae melepaskan tangannya dari pintu lift, hanya bisa memandang sendu Donghae seiring pintu lift yang bergerak. "Aku mencintaimu, Lee Donghae." Ucapnya sebelum pintu lift menutup sempurna.

Sementara Donghae melebarkan matanya dengan tubuhnya membeku di dalam lift. Ia tertawa pelan namun lama-lama mengeras, tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga memeluk perutnya sendiri dan saai itu juga iar mata yang ia tahan keluar dan membasahi pipinya.

Ini lucu, Hyukjae baru mengatakannya ketika ia mengatakan penderitaanya. Tidak, itu bukan cinta tapi kasihan dan itu semakin membuatnya ingin membenci Hyukjae. Namun sekeras apapun ia mencoba membenci rasa cinta yang selalu mengalahkannya. Ia sangat ingin membenci Hyukjae namun perasaan rindu dengan Hyukjae yang selalu hampir membunuhnya.

"ARRGHHHHH!" Teriakkan Donghae bergema di dalam lift.

 **||…HaeHyuk…||**

Hyukjae adalah orang yang terakhir meninggalkan kantor. Dia sengaja menyibukkan dirinya dengan pekerjaan. Menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran otaknya tentang Donghae. Bahkan selama di kantor ia tidak bisa tersenyum mengingat pertengkarannya dengan Donghae tadi.

Hyukjae berjalan lesu menuju parkiran dan hanya tinggal mobilnya saja yang terparkir di sana. Baguslah, Hyukjae merasa sangat lelah dan ia tidak perlu berbasa-basi dengan pekerja lainnya. Bahkan ia sengaja meninggalkan tasnya dan semua pekerjaannya di meja kerjanya.

Hyukjae menekan tombol di kunci mobilnya dan lampu mobilnya berkedip dua kali dengan mengeluarkan suara khas. Ia membuka pintu kemudi, memasukan tubuhnya kemudian menaruh kunci mobilnya di kotak kecil di sisi kursi kemudi. Baru saja ia ingin menekan tombol starter namun tiba-tiba saja pintu kemudinya terbuka dan mendapati Donghae dengan wajah berkerut emosi.

Belum sempat membuka mulut mata Hyukjae melotot dan segera melompat ke kursi penumpang ketika melihat Donghae memasukkan tubuhnya ke dalam mobilnya.

"Donghae, apa-apaan kau ini!"

"Kita perlu bicara."

Donghae tidak memperdulikan seruan protes Hyukjae, ia menarik pintu mobil hingga tertutup lalu memakai sabuk pengamannya, tidak lupa mengunci semua pintu mobil. Donghae menyalakan mesin kemudian menginjak gas, ban berdecit keras sebelum melaju cepat.

"Lee Donghae, berhenti!"

"Pakai sabuk pengamanmu."

"Lee Donghae!"

"PAKAI SABUKMU, HYUKJAE!"

Hyukjae terdiam mendengar bentakkan Donghae. Baiklah, ia memilih mengalah. Dia tidak mau membahayakan nyawa mereka dengan memancing emosi Donghae yang sedang mengemudi dengan kecepatan penuh. Hyukjae, meraih tali sabuk lalu melilitkan ke sekitar tubuhnya kemudian menyamankan dalam duduknya.

Hyukjae ingin sekali bertanya kemana mereka akan pergi tetapi melihat rahang Donghae yang mengeras dengan wajah datarnya dan tangan yang menggenggam erat stir kemudi membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

Hyukjae menyenderkan kepalanya dan menatap jendela. Membiarkan Donghae mengendarai mobilnya membelah jalan malam Seoul. Mencoba mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian dahinya berkerut. _Sungai Han?—_ pikirnya sambil menegakkan tubuhnya.

Donghae menginjak rem sebelum mobil KIA ini berhenti total. Melepaskan sabuk pengaman, membuka pintu lalu keluar dari kursi pengemudi. Ia berjalan memutar, membuka pintu penumpang kemudian melepaskan sabuk pengaman Hyukjae dan menarik pria itu keluar.

Suara Hyukjae mendadak menghilang ketika Donghae manarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan erat. Hyukjae terdiam saat Donghae menyerukkan wajahnya ke perpotongan lehernya dan membiarkannya menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam.

"Sekuat tenaga aku mencoba membencimu selama sepuluh tahun ini tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Hyukjae-ahh. Aku tidak bisa membencimu karena aku terlalu mencintaimu." Bisik Donghae dan itu kembali membuat Hyukjae ingin menangis.

"Donghae-ahh…"

"Kenapa, Hyuk? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Kenapa kau mencampakkanku?" Kata Donghae hampir menyerupai gumaman. Kemudian ia mengambil nafas dan mengeratkan tangannya di tubuh Hyukjae. "Aku berfikir selama sepuluh tahun keterpurukkanku namun aku tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya, Hyukj. Kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

Hyukjae mencoba melepaskan pelukan Donghae namun yang ada tangan kekar itu semakin kuat melilitnya. Hyukjae menghembuskan nafasnya dan ikut membalas pelukkan Donghae, hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan. "Donghae, sejak awal kau sudah tahu jika hubungan kita itu salah."

"Aku tahu, Hyuk! Kau tidak perlu memperjelasnya! Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa menerima alasan itu, Hyuk! Tidak akan pernah." Donghae menggeleng keras, melepaskan pelukannya lalu menangkup wajah Hyukjae. Menatap rindu pada Hyukjae. "Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, seperti dulu dan sekarang. Hanya kau mencintaiku dan bersamaku itu sudah cukup bagiku, Hyukjae. Aku tidak perlu dunia mendukung kita ataupun tidak."

Hyukjae mendesah lemah lalu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak bisa, Donghae. Bagaimana dengan keluargamu—"

"Hyuk, aku sudah dewasa. Orangtuaku meninggal lima tahun yang lalu dan _hyung_ ku kini ada di Amerika dan aku sudah berumur dua puluh sembilan tahun. Aku yang akan mengurus diriku sendiri."

"Donghae, aku tetap tidak bisa."

"KENAPA?"

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu kembali terbuka, menatap lembut Donghae yang terengah-engah oleh emosi. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan kakakku? Bagaimana dengan kekasihku, Jieun? Bagiamana dengan pernikahanmu? Bagaimana dengan anak-anakmu kelak? Kau akan menjadi seorang ayah, Donghae-ahh."

Donghae melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Hyukjae. "Aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu!"

"Kau egois, Lee Donghae."

Donghae menggeram, meraih kedua bahu Hyukjae dan meremas kuat hingga Hyukjae meringis. "Lalu, kau?! Bagaimana dengan kau?! Kau meninggalkanku, membuangku hingga aku tenggelam dan terpuruk sepuluh terakhir ini! Kau yang lebih egois, Lee Hyukjae!"

"Donghae, itu untuk kebaikanmu. Kebaikan kita."

"Persetan dengan semua kebaikan!" Donghae berteriak frustasi lalu melepaskan tangannya dan membawanya untuk menjabak rambutnya sendiri.

"Donghae, jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri." Pinta Hyukjae.

Donghae mendelik tajam. "Hentikan omong kosongmu, Hyuk! Kenyataanya kau yang menyakitiku!"

"Maafkan aku, Hae." Lirih Hyukjae

"BERHENTI MEMINTA MAAF, HYUKJAE!" Donghae berteriak kalap.

"Sekarang aku yang bertanya, kenapa harus kakakku? Dari banyaknya manusia di bumi kenapa harus kakakku, Donghae-ahh?"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, karena dia yang terhubung langsung olehmu." Donghae mendesis rendah.

"Hentikan, itu menyakitiku." Kata Hyukjae memohon. Tangannya terangkat ingin meraih wajah Donghae namun tangan pria itu lebih dulu menangkapnya dan membuangnya dengan kasar.

Donghae menghirup nafas perlahan, menguasai dirinya kemudian menenggakan tubuhnya. Ia memasukan tangannya ke kantong, mata hitamnya sangat menusuk memandang tajam Hyukjae. "Kalau begitu nikmatilah rasa sakitmu. Aku ingin kau merasakan betapa tersiksanya aku dulu."

"Donghae, kau akan menyakiti banyak orang!" Hyukjae berseru frustasi.

"Bukankah adil? Aku, kau dan Sora noona, kita sakit bersamaan." Ucapnya dingin. Donghae menyeringai melihat tatapan memohon Hyukjae. Dia membalikan tubuhnya kemudian melangkah menajuhi Hyukjae.

Meninggalkan Hyukjae dengan tatapan sendu yang terus mengikuti bayangan Donghae pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC/END**

 **HALOHAHHHHHHHHH…. NEWT BALIK LAGIIIII…**

 **Aku jujur gak tau gimana dunia desain interior jadi kalau salah tolong koreksi dan mohon maaf. Aku juga akhir-akhir ini lagi tertarik aja sama desain interior.**

 **Dan aku terinspirasi buat ff ini karena denger lagu Maroon5 yang judulnya 'SHE WILL BE LOVED' seperti judul ff ya cuma ganti 'WE' aja. Tapi tau-taunya jadi bgini, hehehe…**

 **Dan untuk ff ini Newt sangat bergantung kelanjutannya dari antusias kalian. Cuma ff ini aja kok, hehehe…**

 **Jadi, tentukan keputusan kalian. Kalau ingin lanjut silakan review tapi kalo nggak mau juga gakpapa kok.**

 **Sampai jumpa di FF aku yang selanjutnya yaaaa…**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA DAN SEMOGA SUKAAA…**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hyukjae tersenyum sambil mengucapkan terima kasih pada Nyonya Lee yang telah menuangkan susu di gelasnya yang rupanya adalah gelas terakhir._

 _Nyonya Lee meletakkan kardus susu di meja makan kemudian mendudukkan diri di samping kursi Tuan Lee yang tengah sibuk membaca Koran harian. "Putuskan Donghae." Ucapnya dengan tenang._

 _Tangan Hyukjae yang memegang gelas menggantung di depan bibirnya, menatap kaku ke arah Nyonya Lee yang juga tengah menatapnya, kelopak matanya bergerak menutup dua kali. "Ya?"_

" _Aku tahu hubungan tersembunyi kalian. Kau dan Donghae, bukan hanya seorang sahabat tetapi menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari itu." Nyonya Lee meminum air di gelasnya kemudian tersenyum manis pada Hyukjae yang telah berubah pucat pasi. "Jadi, berpisahlah dengan anakku. Hubungan kalian terlarang." Nyonya Lee kembali berujar tenang._

 _Namun berbeda dengan Hyukjae, ucapan itu seperti panggilan kematian baginya. Hatinya mencelos dan jantungnya seakan meloncat keluar dari tubuhnya. Dengan tangan yang gemetar ia meletakkan gelas di atas meja, mencoba tidak menimbulkan suara namun gagal, nyatanya gelas beling berisikan susu itu langsung berdenting ketika menyentuh permukaan meja._

 _Nyonya Lee menyadari keterkejutan Hyukjae segera melembutkan pandangannya, menghela nafas pelan lalu berujar lembut. "Aku menyayangimu seperti aku menyayangi Donghae tapi hubungan kalian tetaplah salah. Perasaan kalian hanyalah perasaan gejolak muda yang timbul sesaat dan sebelum semakin jauh segeralah berpisah. Aku tidak bisa merestui kalian."_

 _Hyukjae membuka kecil mulutnya, tanpa sadar meremas gelas di tangannya. Berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan tubuhnya agar tetap duduk dengan tegak, rasanya sangat mengagetkan hingga ia ingin pingsan._

" _Masa depan kalian masih panjang dan suci. Jadi, jangan menghancurkannya."_

 _Hyukjae menjilat bibirnya seraya menundukkan kepalanya sejenak kemudian kembali menatap wajah yang ia sudah anggap seperti ibunya sendiri. "Nyonya Lee, aku—"_

" _Jangan egois, Hyukjae! Pikirkan Donghae juga! Sudah cukup untuk bersenang-senang!" Nyonya Lee menaikkan suaranya._

 _Hyukjae melirik Tuan Lee yang sejak tadi terdiam. Tubuhnya menegang ketika Tuan Lee menatapnya sambil melipat koran yang dibacanya, matanya sangat menusuk seperti menyalurkan peringatan melalui pikiran._

" _Aku harap kau mengerti, Hyukjae."_

 _Suara itu, Tuan Lee bersuara singkat namun seperti memiliki banyak arti bagi Hyukjae. ia mengerti yang Tuan Lee maksud adalah memutuskan Donghae dan segera pergi sejauh mungkin dari lelaki terkasihnya._

 _Hyukjae menyerah, sekuat apapun ia bertahan tetaplah dia yang terlemah. Ia meraih pinggiran meja, dan menumpukkan seluruh tubuhnya pada pegangan kecilnya. Tidak, ia tidak boleh menangis saat ini. Ingin sekali dia segera angkat kaki dari rumah ini namun sepertinya kakinya tidak mengizinkannya. Jangankan berjalan ia berdiripun tidak sanggup._

" _Selamat pagi semuanya!" Donghae bersuara riang seiring terdengar derap langkahnya dari anak tangga._

" _Pasang wajah ceriamu."_

 _Hyukjae tahu perintah itu untuknya karena jelas hanya dirinya yang berwajah seakan tanpa dialiri darah. Ia memandang Nyonya Lee seakan memohon kasih namun ibu dari sahabatnya semakin mengeraskan tatapannya._

" _Ada apa ini? kenapa suasananya kaku seperti ini?" Tanya Donghae dengan kernyitan di dahinya lalu mengambil tempat di samping Hyukjae._

" _Tidak ada. Kita hanya mengobrol kecil." Nyonya Lee menyahut cepat._

 _Donghae menatap ibunya tak percaya kemudian matanya beralih ke arah sahabatnya yang sedang mengukir senyum. Donghae tahu ada yang aneh dari senyum Hyukjae, tidak ada keceriaan hanya keterpaksaan._

" _Sudah, cepat makan sarapanmu." Lerai Nyonya Lee, mencoba membuyarkan kecurigaan Donghae._

 _Baiklah, Donghae akan mengabaikannya karena pagi ini waktunya ia merengek pada Hyukjae agar di berikan contekan tugas. Donghae meneguk susunya hingga tinggal setengah lalu, meletakan kembali di meja lalu mengelap sekitar mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya dan memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Hyukjae._

" _Hyuk, pinjam tugas—"_

" _Ambil saja di tasku. Lihatlah sepuasmu."_

 _Dahi donghae mengeryit lagi. Pikirannya semakin curiga melihat sikap Hyukjae yang semakin mencurigakan. Biasanya dia harus memohon dan merengek pada Hyukjae agar di berikan contekan namun untuk kali ini langsung mengiyakan tanpa meminta imbalan padanya._

 _Donghae yakin ada yang tidak beres dengan sahabatnya atau sebut saja kekasihnya. Baiklah, ia akan bertanya ketika mereka berangkat nanti._

 **WE WILL BE LOVED**

 **.**

 **CAST:**

 **HaeHyuk (Donghae & Eunhyuk).**

 **GENRE:**

 **Romance, Drama & Hurt**

 **.**

 **RATED:**

 **T+?**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **YAOI!**

 **.**

 **—Chapter 2—**

 **||…HaeHyuk…||**

Hyukjae menghela nafas lelah. Teringat jelas bagaimana awal retaknya hubungannya dengan Donghae. Kala itu Hyukjae selalu berpikir keras apa yang Nyonya Lee ucapkan. Dan benar, ia tidak bisa egois mengikat Donghae selamanya.

Karena Nyonya Lee benar, jika masa depannya dan Donghae masihlah panjang dan suci saat itu. Andai mereka masih bersama mereka tidak akan bisa sesukses seperti sekarang ini. Mereka dulu hanyalah seorang remaja dan semakin tumbuh akan beranjak dewasa, menempuh kehidupan yang lebih sulit.

Namun Nyonya Lee salah untuk perasaan mereka hanyalah perasaan gejolak muda yang timbul sesaat. Bahkan hingga saat ini, detik ini Hyukjae masih mencintai Donghae begitupun dengan sebaliknya. Lama Hyukjae memikirkannya, alasan mengapa dirinya masih mencintai pria itu dan baru ia sadari jawabannya.

Itu karena Hyukjae mencintai Donghae dengan tulus. Perasaan tulus itulah yang membuatnya susah melupakan cinta pertamanya. Perasaan tulus yang saat itu sedang meletup-letup harus ia padamkan dan kubur di jauh lubuk hatinya. Rasanya seperti nyawa yang tengah direngut paksa.

Dan Hyukjae tidak menyesal karena meninggalkan Donghae dulu jika melihat Donghae menyandang CEO dari perusahaan yang ayahnya turunkan malahan yang semakin sukses besar semenjak pria itu tangani. Berarti, keputusan yang benar meninggalkan Donghae.

Hyukjae ingin sekali memberikan selamat dengan pelukkan hangat namun itu hanyalah keinginanan. Ya, keingininan yang tidak akan mungkin bisa ia lakukan meskipun lelaki itu kini hadir kembali di kehidupannya.

Dan jika saja hingga saat ini Donghae masih bersama dirinya pria itu tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan masa depan cemerlang seperti sekarang ini.

Sejujurnya, meninggalkan Donghae dulu adalah keputusan terberatnya dan menjalani hidup tanpa Donghae adalah hal tersulit dalam hidupnya. Namun, jika dirinya kembali mendampingi Donghae ia hanya merusak kehidupan pria yang dicintainya.

Dulu, Hyukjae mengira jika Donghae bisa hidup tanpanya karena ia mempunyai kedua orang tuanya dan seorang kakak yang sangat menyayanginya. Hyukjae pikir hanya dirinya yang terpuruk tapi melihat bagaimana Donghae kembali di depannya membuatnya menyadari kesakitan Donghae yang melebihi dirinya.

Hyukjae sadar dari dulu hingga sekarang dirinya memang egois dan seorang pengecut. Selalu menahan apa yang ia rasa, memendamnya sendiri dan mengambil keputusan sendiri. Ya, dirinya memang selalu seperti itu. Egois dan pengecut.

Hyukjae bertahun-tahun mencoba bangkit dan melukis ulang kembali kehidupannya layaknya kehidupan manusia normal. Namun, jika Donghae kembali itu semua akan menghancurkannya. Entah sampai kapan ia mampu menahan dirinya agar tidak kembali ke dalam ke pelukan pria itu atau dirinya yang menolak semua itu yang akan membuat Donghae hancur kedua kalinya.

Hyukjae tidak tahu ia harus apa? memilih kembali bersama Donghae yang sama saja menghancurkan kehidupan pria itu atau menolakknya yang membuat Donghae hancur kedua kalinya?

"Hyukjae, ayo, sarapan!"

Kesadaran Hyukjae tersentak ketika pintu kamarnya diketuk tiga kali dan suara kakaknya yang menyapa pendengarannya. Hyukjae mematut dirinya di cermin dan bekas air mata terlihat jelas di pipinya. Ya, memikirkan Donghae selalu membuatnya lemah dan menangis.

Hyukjae membenarkan dirinya sebelum melangkah keluar kamar. Namun, langkah kakinya membeku begitu memasuki dapur dan melihat pria yang selalu menghantui otaknya tengah duduk nyaman di salah satu kursi meja makan.

Hyukjae merasakan tubuhnya mengigil ketika bertemu pandang dengan mata hitam Donghae, seakan menelanjanginya lewat tatapan intens yang agak sendu. Namun, Hyukjae bisa merasakan sorot banyak emosi di dalam sana. Mati-matian ia menahan dirinya agar tidak memeluk Donghae.

Tidak, Hyukjae yang memilih pergi dan meninggalkan pria itu maka dia harus tetap bertahan dengan pilihan tersebut.

"Hyukjae, kau sedang apa? Cepat duduk!"

Hyukjae tersentak, ia mengukir senyum kecil untuk Sora, melangkah mendekati meja makan lalu memilih duduk di depan Donghae. Hyukjae sadar jika mata Donghae terus mengikuti dirinya bahkan saat ia sudah duduk mata itu sedikitpun tidak bergerak dan dia hanya bisa menunduk. Baiklah, dia tidak akan menghindar lagi.

Dengan perlahan Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya dan kedua mata itu langsung bertemu tatapan. Hyukjae bisa melihat harapan kecil di dalam mata Donghae dan melihat itu hati Hyukjae merasa nyaman, kegelisahan yang selalu menggerayanginya lenyap hanya melihat pantulan dirinya di mata hitam itu.

"Hai, selamat pagi." Sapa Hyukjae pelan dan dia hanya bisa tersenyum maklum mendapati Donghae berdecih dengan rahang yang mengeras.

Hyukjae segera beralih menatap Sora yang datang dan mengambil duduk di samping Donghae. Sejenak dia mengintip pria yang pernah dicintainya dan bersyukur pria itu telah memasang wajah yang lebih bersahabat.

"Aku tahu kau heran, bukan? Mungkin, mulai saat ini Donghae akan sering berada disini." kata Sora seraya meletakkan cangkir kopi di depan Donghae dan segelas susu strawberry di depan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae rasanya ingin tertawa melihat perbedaan minuman mereka. Jika melihat dari minuman mereka hanya Donghae yang tumbuh tidak dengannya. Hyukjae iri sekali melihat wajah Donghae yang semakin tampan dan matang di usia tua dan tidak seperti wajahnya yang semakin tua malah semakin kemayu.

Hyukjae berdehem pelan, membuyarkan kelarutannya dalam pikirannya. "Aku tidak keberatan dengan hal itu."

"Baguslah, karena kami sedang mempersiapkan pernikahan dua minggu lagi." Sora tersenyum, menatap Donghae yang juga membalas melihatnya dan senyumannya.

"Apa?" Suara Hyukjae nyaris menghilang.

Sora mengalihkan fokusnya pada Hyukjae dan mengernyit melihat adiknya seperti linglung. "Donghae bilang dia tidak mau aku menunggu terlalu lama."

Otaknya menyuruhnya berbohong, untuk tertawa dan tersenyum lebar, berpura-pura bahwa ia bahagia. Hyukjae mencoba namun tidak bisa, terlalu sulit dan sangat menyakitkan. "Kenapa harus dua minggu? Bu-bukankah terlalu cepat?"

"Hyukjae, ada apa? Kenapa menangis?"

Hyukjae menggeleng keras sambil menghapus air matanya. Sialan, tanpa sadar air matanya mengeluarkan semua emosi yang ia sembunyikan dari sang kakak. "Tidak. Ini terlalu mengejutkan."

"Kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Bukan. Aku senang hanya saja ini terlalu mengejutkan. Aku… aku—" Hyukjae menelan ludahnya.

Sora mengukir senyum lembut, bangkit dari kursinya lalu berjalan memutari meja dan memeluk leher Hyukjae dari belakang. "Hei, tenanglah, jagoan kecilku. Bagiku Lee Hyukjae dan pria dewasa usia dua puluh Sembilan tahun ini tetaplah adik kecilku yang manis."

Tanpa Sora sadari, Hyukjae dan Donghae tengah saling melempar mata. Tatapan yang menyampaikan kesakitan mereka. Tatapan yang menyampaikan ketersiksaan mereka karena permainan yang mereka ciptakan.

 **||…HaeHyuk…||**

TUK TUK TUK

"Hyuk."

Hyukjae mengedip sebelum kesadarannya tersedot kembali. Matanya melirik kepalan tangan yang tadi mengetok meja kerjanya, bola matanya bergerak mengikuti tangan gempal tersebut dan mendapati wajah heran Shindong.

"Ya, _hyung_?"

"Kau melamun tadi?"

Hyukjae tidak langsung menjawab, ia memperbaiki duduknya kemudian mengukir senyum kecil di wajahnya lelahnya. "Ya, aku hanya kelelahan." Jawabnya sambil mengurut tengkuknya.

Shindong berdecak kesal namun raut wajahnya memancarkan kekhawatiran besar. "Kau terlalu bekerja keras untuk proyek ini. Istirahatlah dan jaga kesehatanmu, kau terlihat kacau."

Hyukjae terkekeh pelan. "Terima kasih, aku akan mengingatnya. Ada apa memanggilku?"

Shindong tampak terlonjak sebentar lalu mengambil tasnya di meja kerjanya yang terletak di sebelah meja Hyukjae. "Waktunya pulang ke rumah, bodoh. Jam lembur kita sudah selesai."

Hyukjae menatap jam yang berada di sudut meja kerjanya dan benar waktu sudah menunjukan hampir tengah malam. Dia kembali membawa matanya menuju Shindong. "Oke, aku akan pulang. Kau duluan saja, _hyung_."

"Baiklah, jangan lupa makan dan tidur." Shindong memeringati Hyukjae seraya menunjukkan wajah Hyukjae dengan jari telunjuk kemudian kakinya berjalan menjauh dari sana.

Hyukjae menghela nafas dengan melemaskan punggungnya dan menyenderkannya ke kursi kerjanya ketika Shindong telah menghilang dari penglihatannya. Lagi, ia menatap jam yang masih menunjukkan pukul yang sama dan tak sengaja bola matanya menangkap kalender yang terletak di sebalah jam.

" _Fuck_." Umpat Hyukjae sambil melempar kalender tersebut ke dalam tempat sampah di kolong meja kerjanya.

Hyukjae membereskan peralatan kerjanya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya. Kemudian kaki kurusnya bergerak menuju lift yang mana akan membawanya keluar dari gedung tempatnya bekerja menuju dimana ia memarkirkan mobilnya.

Hyukjae membuka pintu mobilnya setelah menekan tombol di kunci mobilnya. Ia melempar kunci beserta tas kerja ke kursi sebelah sambil memasukan tubuhnya ke kursi kemudi. Memencet tombol _starter_ dengan jempolnya lalu kakinya menginjak gas dan ban mobil itu berputar, membelah jalanan Seoul yang tampak lengang.

Lampu lalu lintas berganti warna merah. Hyukjae menekan rem dengan kakinya membuat mobil yang ia kemudikan memelan sebelum berhenti di pembatas jarak jalan. Sembari menunggu lampu _traffic_ berganti hijau Hyukjae melemaskan tubuhnya dan menyandar sempurna pada jok mobil, mencoba mengistirahatkan diri sejenak.

Namun semakin ia mencoba melupakan sejenak pikirannya membuat otaknya bekerja keras mengingat kejadian beberapa minggu menimpanya. Dari kembalinya Lee Donghae, pertengkarannya dengan pria itu sampai berita penikahan pria itu dengan sang kakak. Itu semua mencekiknya, membawanya ke dalam jurang ketersiksaan neraka yang tiada akhirnya.

Dahi Hyukjae mengeryit kuat, menggambarkan betapa sakit dirinya saat ini. Tidak hanya tubuhnya tetapi juga hatinya. Jari-jarinya mencengkram kuat setir mobil. Semakin dia mencoba melupakan membuatnya semakin mengingat berjalannya waktu. Terlebih lagi mengingat kejadian seminggu yang lalu disaat sang kakak memberitahunya tentang pernikahannya hanya dua minggu lagi yang artinya tujuh hari ke depan sang kakak menjadi berstatus resmi menjadi istri Lee Donghae, mantan kekasihnya atau pria yang ia cintai dari dulu hingga sekarang.

Apalagi tadi matanya melihat tanggal di kalender yang membawa ingatannya tentang tanggal pernikahan sang kakak dengan Donghae. 18 Juli? Kenapa dari banyaknya tanggal dan bulan selama setahun harus merka harus memilih 18 Juli?

Donghae benar-benar ingin membunuhnya, karena pada tanggal itulah tanggal dan bulan yang sangat special bagi Hyukjae. Tanggal mereka meresmikan hubungan mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih dulu.

Hyukjae rasanya ingin membenturkan kepalanya hingga ia lupa ingatan, melupakan semua kesakitannya selama ini atau menabrakan mobilnya yang membawa tubuhnya hingga sekarat. Ahh, ide itu sama sekali tidak buruk.

Hyukjae melirikkan bola matanya dan lampu masih berwarna merah. Selama ini Hyukjae menjadi warga yang baik, selalu menuruti aturan mengemudi namun untuk kali ini saja ia kan melanggarnya, toh bagaimanapun juga hidupnya akan berakhir di malam ini.

Hyukjae menelan ludahnya, kakinya menginjak-nginjak lembut pedal gas sebelum menginjaknya dengan kuat membuat mobilnya melesat dengan kecepatan penuh.

Meskipun matanya melihat jalan raya beraspal namun dalam pandangannya bagaikan kaset yang menayangkan bayangan kenangan-kenangan indah yang dia lalui bersama Donghae dulu. Ketika mereka tertawa, tersenyum, bertengkar, berpelukan, berciuman dan terlalu banyak kenangan manis yang ia lewati bersama Donghae hingga ia merasa dirinya hanya terjebak dalam bayang-bayang membahagiakan itu.

Hyukjae tersenyum miring begitu matanya melihat truk besar berjarak sepuluh meter di depannya di jalur sebaliknya. Hyukjae mengigit bibirnya, menahan teriakkannya sambil membanting stir hingga mobilnya berada di jalur yang berlawanan dan berhadapan dengan truk besar. Kakinya bertahan menginjak gas membuat jarak mobilnya dan truk tersebut kian menipis dengan cepat. Bahkan dia sengaja menulikan pendengarannya dari klakson truk itu yang menggema di jalan yang sepi.

Hyukjae menyipitkan matanya ketika silau dari lampu truk di depan menyapa matanya. Dan saat itu ia merasa seperti kembali dimasa lalu, ketika Donghae memanggilnya sambil berlari ke arahnya dengan senyuman lembut.

"Tidak, kumohon jangan, Hae-ahh." Bisiknya pelan.

 _Lee Hyukjae, aku mencintaimu._

Ucapan Donghae mendengung keras di telinganya dengan bayangan pria itu yang tersenyum lembut dan penuh cinta padanya seakan nyata ketika silau cahaya yang menyengat matanya. Hyukjae langsung memutar kembali stri kemudinya hingga membawa mobilnya berada di jalur yang semula.

Kaki Hyukjae berubah menginjak rem membuat mobilnya berhenti dengan decitan nyaring. Tubuhnya nyaris terlempar ke depan dan beruntung dia menggunakan sabuk pengaman dan hanya membuat kepalanya terkantuk di stir kemudi. Hyukjae tidak langsung mengangkat kepalanya, ia sengaja menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lipatan lengannya. Meredam tangisannya yang pecah seketika.

Benar, dialah yang paling terlemah. Sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya tetaplah dia yang terlemah. Meski ia mencoba kuat dan bertahan tetap hanya dirinya yang terlemah. Setelah ia berpura-pura bertingkah seperti baik-baik saja selalu dirinya yang mencoba menyerah, menyerah dari kehidupannya. Bahkan ketika ingin mengakhiri takdir hidupnya tetap dia yang terlemah karena ia tidak sanggup melakukannya.

Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya, membawa jari-jarinya menyeka air matanya lalu mengusap seluruh wajahnya. Matanya melirik kaca spion, melihat truk tersebut berhenti dengan kepala supirnya yang nongol dari jendela, ia mendengar supir truk itu memakinya namun ia tidak peduli. Hyukjae kembali menjalankan mobilnya menuju apartemennya, kali ini dengan kecepatan normal.

Baiklah, Hyukjae tidak akan menghindari lagi ataupun menyerah dalam takdirnya. Jika dulu ia menyerah karena masihlah remaja labil namun sekarang ini dirinyalah Hyukjae pria dewasa dua puluh Sembilan tahun yang bisa mengambil keputusan maka akan dia hadapi.

Mobil hitamnya memasuki area _basement_ gedung apartemen yang biasa untuk parkir. Setelah menemukan tempat Hyukjae menghentikan mobilnya kemudian mematikan mesinnya. Dia hanya mengambil kunci mobilnya kemudian menarik tubuhnya keluar dari mobil dan membiarkan tas kerja di dalam sana. Lagipula, tidak ada yang akan mengambil barang-barangnya. Dengan lemas ia berjalan memasuki pintu masuk yang ada di _basement_ dan berhenti di depan lift.

Hyukjae menghembuskan nafas lelahnya melihat lift yang ternyata sedang berjalan, ia menekan tombol yang ada di samping lift. Bibirnya meringis ketika merasakan nyeri di sudut matanya, agak memajukan wajahnya dan melihat pantulan dirinya dari besi lift. Pantas saja, ada luka memar dengan sedikit darah di sudut mata kanannya, beruntung bukan kepalanya yang pecah.

Sekali lagi, Hyukjae menghela nafas berharap dengan semua bebannya akan menghilang sekejab. Matanya melirik layar kecil yang ada di atas lift dan masih menunjukan lantai sepuluh. Akhirnya, ia membawa tubuh lemasnya bersandar di dinding di depan pintu lift.

Hyukjae bergumam kecil, membuang kejenuhan selagi menunggu lift terbuka. Tidak menunggu lama pintu lift bergerak membelah dengan perlahan. Hyukjae menegakkan berdirinya namun tubuhnya menegang kaku melihat sosok yang berada di dalam box sana dengan mata hitamnya memandangnya lurus.

Hyukjae menelan ludahnya untuk mempersiapkan suaranya. "Hai, Lee Donghae." Sapanya dengan senyuman kecil.

Pria itu tidak menjawab, hanya menggerakan kakinya mendekati Hyukjae dengan mata yang terus mengawasinya. Donghae mengernyit ketika matanya menangkap sudut mata Hyukjae yang agak berbeda.

"Bukan apa-apa." ujar Hyukjae menyadari tatapan Donghae yang mengarah pada luka di sudut matanya. Hyukjae berdehem lalu melangkah menuju lift.

Hyukjae bisa saja sudah memasuki lift jika saja tangan Donghae tidak menahan lengannya, membuatnya kembali menatap pria tersebut.

"Kau menghindariku." Bukan pertanyaan tetapi pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Donghae.

Hyukjae menekan ekpresinya agar tidak terlihat kaget. "Tidak. Aku tidak—"

"Kau masih tidak tahu cara berbohong, Hyukkie." Donghae menyeringai remeh.

Kali ini Hyukjae sedang kembali diuji untuk menahan emosinya, menulikan pendengarannya saat mulut Donghae memanggil panggilannya dulu. Panggilan yang membuatnya merasa seseorang yang paling sempurna karena dicintai pria itu.

Donghae mengalihkan tangannya menangkup pipi Hyukjae dan mengelusnya lembut menggunakan ibu jarinya. "Kau tahu pernikahanku dengan Sora tinggal seminggu lagi, 'kan?"

Hyukjae menghempaskan tangan Donghae dari pipinya. "Dengan sangat. Aku mengingatnya." Meskipun bibirnya berucap dingin tapi tidak dengan matanya yang memandang sendu Donghae kini yang sedang menutupi kesakitannya dengan bertingkah pura-pura jahat padanya.

Hyukjae tahu pria itu, Donghae sangat mencintainya dan tidak mungkin pria itu menjahatinya, secara fisik namun jika secara batin pria itu berhasil.

"Baguslah, jika kau mengingatnya." Donghae mengangkat bahunya. "Aku hanya bercerita padamu, persiapan pernikahanku sudah delapan puluh persen rampung. Kita sudah memesan gedung dan gereja dan makanan, dekorasi dan taman saat perayaan sudah selesai, dan undangan sudah kita sebar kemarin."

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya, menahan amarahnya yang bergejolak. Tidak perlu diceritakan karena ini ia selalu menghindari persiapan pernikahan mereka. Dia selalu mengambil lembur atau memilih tidur di kantor karena tidak ingin mengetahui sama sekali tentang hal yang membuatnya ingin menyiksa dirinya.

Hyukjae menjauh dari kedua orang itu karena tidak ingin mendengar hal itu namun kini pria yang masih membuatnya tenggelam dalam cinta mereka dengan suka rela menceritakkan padanya. Ia menyesal kenapa tidak menabrakkan diri dengan truk tadi hingga bisa membunuhnya. Karena ini sama saja membunuhnya, perlahan dan menyakitkan.

"Dan untuk prewed—"

BRUK

Hyukjae meraih bahu Donghae dan mendorongnya hingga membentur dinding kemudian membawa jari-jari tangannya mencekik leher Donghae dengan rahang yang mengeras. "Berhenti, brengsek." Geramnya tanpa membuka mulutnya, bahkan gemelutuk giginya terdengar.

"Ya, seperti itu." Donghae berujar tenang membuat Hyukjae melonggarkan tangannya dari lehernya. "Seperti itu, sayang. Kau harusnya menunjukkan wajah seperti itu saat berhadapan denganku."

"Apa?" Hyukjae tercekat.

"Harusnya seperti itu kau berekpresi. Memperlihatkan wajah tersiksa dan putus asamu padaku. Memperlihat wajah yang menggambarkan betapa menderitanya dirimu."

"Donghae-ahh." Hyukjae memohon dalam nadanya agar Donghae menghentikan pembicarannya.

Donghae menyetak kasar tangan Hyukjae. "SEPERTI ITU, HYUKJAE! SEPERTI ITU KAU BEREKSPRESI!" Bentaknya dengan telunjuk yang menuding wajah Hyukjae yang tampak terkejut.

Donghae mendecih sinis melihat air mata yang jatuh dari mata bening Hyukjae kemudian membawa telunjuknya yang menuding wajah Hyukjae ke pelipisnya, menggaruknya sambil mencoba menenangkan amarahnya.

Donghae menyeringai. "Bagus, menangislah. Menangislah dengan keras, menangislah sepuasmu, menangislah merasakan penderitaanmu, menagislah sampai kau tercekik, menangislah hingga kau rasanya bisa mati kapan saja!" Donghae kembali membentak di akhir ucapannya.

"Pulanglah, Sora _noona_ menunggumu." Itu ucapan terakir Donghae sebelum meninggalkan Hyukjae di sana sendiri.

Hyukjae menghirup dalam oksigen, meraup rakus udara pernapasan itu seolah-olah dirinya tidak pernah bernafas berpuluh-puluh tahun. Tubuhnya merosot, memeluk lututnya dan terduduk sempurna di atas dinginnya lantai _basement_ , menyisakannya dirinya seorang yang menangis sesegukkan dengan menyedihkan.

Bagiamana bisa ia bertemu dengan sang kakak? Bagaimana bisa ia berhadapan dengan sang kakak? Bagaimana ia menghadapi sang kakak?

Bolehkah saat ini Hyukjae meminta Tuhan agar mencabut nyawa? Sungguh, lebih baik ia berpura-pura mencintai Jieun, membohongi dirinya jika ia baik-biak saja, dan tenggelam dengan kenangan menyakitkan daripada diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Donghae yang jelas-jelas masih mencintainya.

 **||…HaeHyuk…||**

CKLEK

"Oke, aku tahu, _noona_. Aku akan keluar sebentar lagi." Sunggut Hyukjae dengan kesal tanpa melihat kearah sosok yang baru membuka pintu kamarnya dan tetap memperbaiki dirinya di depan kaca panjang.

"Bagus, Sora _noona_ sudah menunggumu di meja makan."

Hyukjae menegang mendengar suara berat yang sudah ia hafal yang menyahut. Dengan kaku ia menoleh dan melihat Donghae dengan wajah datarnya berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya sambil bersedekap di dada.

"Katakan padanya aku akan keluar." Sahut Hyukjae tenang sembari menormalkan detak jantungnya.

Melihat Donghae semakin hari entah mengapa membuat pria itu semakin tampan dan mempesona di mata Hyukjae, bahkan melihat Donghae yang tampak lebih segar dengan pakaian kerja di pagi hari mampu membuatnya kembali deg-degan sepeti pertama kali ia jatuh cinta pada pria itu. Tubuhnya yang lebih berotot dan berbentuk juga kulit kecokelatannya menambah kensan jantan di pria itu meskipun wajahnya masih mengandung unsur bocah di wajah dewasanya.

Hyukjae menahan nafas melihat Donghae berjalan menghampirinya. Jantungnya bergetak lebih cepat ketika pria itu telah berdiri di hadapannya. Penciuman menghirup aroma seksi dan jantan dari parfum pria tersebut. Jika dulu Donghae mempunyai aroma manis kesan _boyfriend_ maka telah berganti menjadi pria dewasa dalam tubuh kekarnya.

Hyukjae tidak perlu mendongak ataupun menunduk untuk melihat langsung ke dalam mata hitam yang selalu menjeratnya karena tinggi badan mereka yang sama. Jika dulu—ya, lagi-lagi dulu, tinggi badan Hyukjae lebih tinggi dari Donghae maka sekarang Donghae berhasil menyusul tinggi badannya.

Namun itu tidak mengurangi aura kepemimpinannya dalam suatu hubungan. Sejak dulu Donghae yang selalu menjadi pemimpin dalam hubungan mereka berdua dan dirinya yang berada pihak yang patut dilindungi.

Sekuat apapun ia merubah dirinya dan jika di hadapkan kembali oleh sosok Donghae selalu pria itu yang menang dan dirinya yang menjadi terlemah. Harus menerima posisi kendali dan direngkuh.

Hyukjae terlalu hanyut dalam sentuhan lembut tangan Donghae yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di pipinya, membuatnya tanpa sadar menyandarkan wajahnya pada telapak tangan yang besar itu. Bibirnya terbuka setengah saat pria itu membelai lembut matanya yang agak membengkak dan luka di sudut matanya yang telah di plester.

"Apa mata indahmu ini membengkak karena aku?" Bisik Donghae.

"Ya." Jawaban Hyukjae nyaris seperti gumaman.

"Apa luka ini juga karena aku?"

"Ya."

Donghae tersenyum lalu tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak bersalah tapi aku merasa senang melihat itu semua karenaku. Artinya kau masih mencintaiku."

"Kau tahu itu." Hyukjae ikut tersenyum, tangannya menangkup tangan Donghae lalu menuntunnya menjauh dari pipinya. "Ayo, kita sarapan."

Donghae segera menahan bahu Hyukjae kemudian memutar tubuh kurus itu kembai menghadap kaca. Dia melingkarkan lengan kerasnya ke leher Hyukjae dan menarik tubuh itu mendekat hingga punggung Hyukjae menempel di dadanya.

Donghae tahu Hyukjae terkejut, dia melihat dari kaca dan tubuh kurus itu bergetar tegang. Tetapi, itu tidak membuatnya melepaskan pelukannya malahan dia mencerukkan wajahnya ke leher Hyukjae, menghirup aroma tubuh Hyukjae yang selama ini ia rindukan.

"Aku merindukanmu, aku merindukan aromamu, aku merindukan rasamu, aku merindukan tubuh ini dan aku sangat merindukanmu, Hyuk." Donghae berbisik lirih dengan mata yang terus menyedot mata bening itu agar menatapnya.

"Donghae, lepas—"

Kecupan-kecupan Donghae di sekitar leher Hyukjae berhasil membuat pria kurus itu berhenti berucap dan satu desahan keluar dari bibil penuhnya.

Donghae membawa jari-jari besarnya mengelus bibir Hyukjae yang selalu mengundangnya untuk dicium sejak dulu ia menatapnya. Donghae mengemut kulit leher Hyukjae, tidak sampi berbekas hanya basah kemudian mengerang melihat Hyukjae melenguh dari kaca. Pinggulnya sengaja ia majukan hingga kejantanannya menyenggol bokong Hyukjae.

"Sayang, menurutmu bagaimana bila kita memperlihatkan posisi kita saat ini pada Sora noona?"

Hyukjae tersentak, membuka matanya yang langsung melotot kaget. Dia melepaskan diri dari tangan Donghae lalu menatap pria itu.

"Donghae, sadarlah posisimu! Kau adalah kakak iparku, calon suami Sora noona! Dan kau telah melampaui batas privasiku." Hyukjae menjaga suaranya agar tidak terdengar berteriak, menelan ludah, menjilat bibinya kemudian kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kau melecehkanku juga."

"Kau menikmatinya, sayang." Donghae terkekeh.

"Apa? aku tidak—"

Tanpa menunggu Hyukjae selesai bicara Donghae sudah menubrukkan bibirnya di atas bibir Hyukjae. tangannya memeluk pinggang Hyukjae lalu menariknya mendekat ke tubuhnya. Kedua bibirnya bergerak lembut melumat bibir tebal Hyukjae.

Hyukjae terbuai dalam ciuman ini membuatnya tanpa sadar ikut memejamkan matanya dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Donghae. Aroma mint Donghae langsung menguar di rongga mulutnya begitu ia membuka mulutnya untuk ikut memagut bibir Donghae.

Secara naluriah, Hyukjae melenguh ketika lidah Donghae mengetuk pintu bibirnya sebelum ia membuka lebar mulutnya. Hyukjae bergelinjang pelan ketika lidah Donghae bermain di dalam mulutnya, membelai lembut langit-langit mulutnya, memanjakan lidahnya dengan gerakan erostinya.

Meskipun ciuman mereka telalu panas tetapi terasa menyakitkan dan menyedihkan. Ciuman panas yang saling menyalurkan kerinduan masing-masing. Ciuman panas yang membuat hati keduanya menjerit ketersiksaan. Ciuman panas dengan perang batin dan otak.

Hyukjae menahan bahu Donghae lalu mendorongnya hingga pria itu melepaskan bibir tipisnya dari bibir tebalnya. Kepalanya menggeleng lemah. "Donghae, ini salah. Kau seharusnya—"

"Berhenti mengemis padaku, Hyuk. Karena aku tidak akan pernah berhenti." Donghae melepaskan tangannya kemudian memberikan jarak di atara tubuh keduanya.

"Ahh, jadi seperti ini bentuk kamarmu." Donghae berbicara dengan nada biasa, seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka membuat Hyukjae memasang raut kebingungan.

"Donghae, Hyukjae."

Hyukjae menegang mendengar suara Sora. Dengan takut-takut ia melongokkan wajahnya ke belakang punggung Donghae dan melihat Sora dengan senyum sperti biasa. Matanya beralih menatap Donghae yang tengah memasang seringai licik di bibirnya. Sialan! Pria itu mempermainkannya.

"Kau brengsek, Lee Donghae." Hyukjae mendesis tajam.

Donghae mendengus remeh. "Katakan itu untuk dirimu, Hyukkie."

Hyukjae mengepalkan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuhnya, menahan agar tidak melayangkan tangannya di wajah Donghae.

Sementara Donghae, pria itu buru-buru mengontrol ekspresinya dan wajah lembut yang ramah tercetak di wajahnya. Senyuman menawan yang biasa meluluhkan hati orang terlukis di bibir tipisnya.

Donghae memiringkan tubuhnya agar bisa melihat Sora. "Maaf lama, _noona_. Aku mengobrol sebentar dengan Hyukjae."

Sora melemaskan tubuhnya lalu tersenyum lembut. "Oh, syukurlah, tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya kalian cepat akrab ya." Ujarnya seraya memeluk lengannya.

Donghae tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja, dia kan calon adik iparku." Jawabnya sambil berjalan mendekati Sora. Tangannya merangkul pundak Sora.

Sora menyikut main-main perut Donghae sambil tersenyum kemudian kembali fokus pada Hyukjae. "Ayo, cepat sarapan, Hyukjae." Suruhnya pada Hyukjae sebelum meninggalkan kamar adiknya bersama Donghae.

Mati-matian Hyukjae menahan tubuhnya agar tidak roboh di depan Sora. Hatinya mencelos melihat bagaimana Donghae dengan mudahnya mempermainkan mereka yang jelas-jelas mempunyai hubungan kakak-beradik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **TBC—**

 **HALOHAHHHHHHHHHHH…. NEWT KEMBALIIIIII….**

 **Ini aku bawa ff WE WILL BE LOVED. Semoga gak mengecewakan kalian semua yaaaaaaa…**

 **Dan karena sekarang aku adalah seorang pengacara alias pengangguran banyak acara aku akan membalas review kalian semua disini yaaaaa…**

 **Amandhharu:** Terima kasih ya buat antusias kamu sama ff ini, sebenernya gak ff ini doang di semua ff aku pasti nama kamu selalu nongol(?). Dan mudah-mudahan chap ini bisa bikin kamu nangis ala-ala senetron lagi yaaaaaa… Buat wajah aku gak jauh-jauh bedalah sama masa depan Om Dongaek /PLAK! BRUK! JLEB!/ *ini mimpi yang ketinggian-_-*

 **Senavensta:** Hahaha… ini udah lanjut yaaa… makasih ya atas antusiasnya. *bow bareng SJ*. Yassss, kita satu pikiran! Di ig betebaran muka Donghae yang pas wamil dan itu makin tua makin gak nahannnnnn…. Muka bocah tapi mengandung psikopat wkwkwkwk :D *asli ngaco*.

 **LeeDHKyu:** Yup, rumit. Serumit-rumitnya kaya benang campur kabel yang kusut. Serumit-rumitnya pelajaran MTK campur bahasa inggris pake rumus fisika dengan penjelasan sejarah hasil jawaban lambang kimia. /demi dewa ini efek pengangguran wkwkwkw :D/ *makin ngaco, otak kegeser*

 **Isroie106:** ya,aku juga kok. Saling menyakiti dan aku suka yang saling menyakiti macem begini. BIAR ADILLLLLL… cape salah satu mulu yang sakit cukup aku aja yang sakit menunggu ketidakpastian HaeHyuk /PLAK/

 **Lovehyukkie19 &Eunhyukie: ***garuk pala ampe botak* aku gak tahu mau bales apa review kamu kepanjangan kaya 'itu' Donghae. Ehh, salah maksudnya kependakan kaya tingginya Donghae.

 **Donghyukbeby:** Makasih ya antusiasnya, tetap nantikan ff aku selanjutnya. *ceritanya promosi*. Maaf sekalee buat kamu, aku gak bisa Menuhin janji pas liburan malah aku apdetnya pas udah masuk sekolah, huhufufu… /T.T/ Berhubung aku baik, SALAM KENAL JUGA YAAAAAA… nama kamu 'Nana' kaya lirik lagu iKON ya *harap abaikan!*. Aku Lulu tapi bukan lu,lu-gue,gue yaaa… /jangan gebukin aku…/ PENUTUP: LOPEUYUSUMACHHHHH :***/kecup manjalah/*uekkkk*

 **Jewel4486:** Huks… iya sama *elap air mata*. Makanya kenapa Hyukkie gak ke indo aja yakan banyak yang mau nampung(?). buat happy ending gak yakin yaaaa… soalnya udah nangis-nangis lebay gini harus happy end, biar oleng lanjutin aja syedihnyaaaa…

 **Jiae-haehyuk:** Iya, kita sama *pelukan ala teletabis*. Akhirnya ada pengikutnya juga, maksud el? *tabok pipi sendiri*. Kamu yang baca udah emosi apalagi aku yang buat. Peralatan perang emak-emak keluar semuaaaaa… /PLAK/

 **Guest1 &Guest2: **Udah lanjut kok. Makasih ya udah review.

 **Eunhyukie(bukan akun):** /semoga baca yaa/ Makasihhhhh… sini dululah pelukkkkk. Sama aku juga mewek sampe temehek-mehek *nostalgia acara dulu ceritanya*

 **Eunhaehyuk44(bukan akun):** /semoga baca yaa/ Makasih yaaaa… sama aku juga baper liat Donghae kode-kodean mulu ama unyukkk…

 **Elfishy09(bukan akun):** ughhh… cup,cup,cup… sama kita nangis bareng-bareng yukkkk… semoga chap ini bikin kamu tambah kejer sampe tisu dirumah abis. /PLAK/

 **Chikincola:** Sama, aku juga gak ngerti maunya apa. Aku mau Dongae tapi kasian Unyuk kalo ditinggal ama tuh ikan jadinya kau mutusin merelakan HaeHyuk bersama aja deh. *sebenernya ngomong apa sih ue?* /BRUK/

 **Kartikawaii:** Sakit? Samaaaa… Nyesek? Samaaaaa… mereka gak boleh bahagia, soalnya sekarang saatnya aku buat monopoli Donghae sepuasnyaaaa, hahahaha… *tawa jahat ala sinetron*

 **Haeyuk is real:** Aku juga gak tau ini apa, *garuk pala ampe bersih(?)*. Sip, emang rumit. Serumitnya antara hubungan aku, Donghae dan Eunhyuk, wkwkwkwk :D /edisi ngarep/ kenapa harus Sora? Bukankah sudah kubilang dia adalah orang yang terhubung langsung oleh Hyukjae. *niruin suara Donghae*/cuplikan episode/ Kita samaaaa… Aku juga gak relaaaa… Aku maunya HaeHyuk Cuma buat akuuuuuuu…

 **PrincessDoyoung:** Iya nihhhhhh…. Gimana? Udah jleb pake banget belom? Kalo belom biar ngasah golok biar tambah greget. Mudah-mudahan kamu bacanya beruraian air mata yaaaaa… inget, air mata ya bukan air jemuran /PLAK/

 **AndiniYulieta(bukan akun):** /semoga baca yaa/ Udah lanjut nih ya pake terus gak pake rem. Ya, mungkin itu satu-satunya cara bohong tanpa dosa *edisi curhat ala mama dedeh*/PLAK/ berdua bisa bersama? Oh, that's nonono! Aku tidak sebaik ibu peri, hahahaha *ketawa lebar*

 **Lim Yeon Go Jewels:** Yap, pembalasan dendam dengan bumbu cinta ceritanya. Semoga kamu bisa nguras air mata lagi sampe abis pake nguras emosi juga biar tambah sesek. Happy ending? Impossible, soalnya Donghae kan mau gandeng aku /PLAK/ maksudnya Sora nanti.

 **Yu N Me:** Ngeri aned ngalahin emak-emak ngomel gara ikannya di colong kucing/PLAK/ alasannya yang klise, karena dia mencintai Donghae. Semoga terus penasaran ya ampe end.

 **:** Yap, biar anti manistream selalu bottomnya mulu yang disakitin biar kali-kali topnya lah yang disakitin. Biar kaya kata lagu, kalo bottom(?) beraksi dunia hancur/jangan tabok akuuuu/

 **Yaiyank(bukan akun):** Udah tancap gas kok maksudnya lanjut, hehehe. Sama baca hurt dengerin lagu galau tambah ujan udah mewek abislahhhhhhhh…

 **Okeh, udah aku balas semua kan review kalian.**

 **Ohya, kayanya ini trisot. Aku gak sanggup memperpanjang chap dengan menyakiti HaeHyuk terlalu lama. Sama aku mau minta maaf atas kesalahan penulisan nama Kangin, disitu aku ketik 'Kim Youngwon' dan 'Kangin'. Aku juga gk bakalan sadar kalo gak aku baca ulang, hehehe...**

 **Please, terus review yaaaa… untuk ff ini aja kok soalnya untuk merayakan HaeHyuk Day, walaupun telat tapi gapapalah.**

 **Terakhir, HAPPY HAEHYUK DAY \^0^/**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACAAAAA… SEMOGA SUKAAAAAA…**

 **MUACHHHHH :******


	3. Chapter 3

**WE WILL BE LOVED**

 **.**

 **CAST:**

 **HaeHyuk (Donghae & Eunhyuk).**

 **GENRE:**

 **Romance, Drama & Hurt**

 **.**

 **RATED:**

 **T—M**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **YAOI!**

* * *

 **.**

 **||…HaeHyuk…||**

Sejak kejadian di kamarnya Hyukjae menjadi satu-satunya orang yang merasa canggung dan sialnya tidak bagi Donghae. Sesungguhnya Hyukjae bingung kenapa dia memilih ikut bergabung dengan dua orang yang membuat harinya memburuk dan sarapan bersama mereka. Jika saja dia tadi menolak sarapan dan buru-buru berangkat kerja, dia tidak mungkin merasa menjadi posisi yang serba salah.

Donghae? pria itu bahkan makan dengan layak dan lahap. Seperti tidak pernah terjadi apapun pada mereka sebelumnya dan itu yang membuat Hyukjae benci. Karena hanya dirinya yang merasa seperti orang yang tidak seharusnya berada disana, bersama mereka.

Sebenarnya, perut Hyukjae menolak semua makanan yang dia makan namun Hyukjae hanya berpura-pura makan untuk sang kakak. Ya, anggap saja sebagai rasa menghargai masakan kakaknya. Suasana hatinya memburuk dan nafsu makanya menghilang entah kemana. Jangankan menelan untuk menguyah saja Hyukjae merasa enggan.

"Hyuk, berhentilah lembur dan menginap di kantor." Ucapan Sora menghentikan gerakan menyuap Hyukjae dan menimbulkan kerutan kecil di dahi Donghae.

"Ini proyek besar, _noona_. Klienku orang yang special… sangat special." Hyukjae melirik kecil Donghae kemudian melanjutkan memasukan nasi ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya.

Ya, jelas saja proyek besar karena ini merupakan proyek mantan kekasihnya yang membuatkan rumah untuk calon pengantinnya dan terburuknya itu adalah kakaknya sendiri. Sangat lucu.

"Ish, kakakmu ini akan menikah tapi kau malah gila kerja." Gerutu Sora yang dibalas senyuman tipis Hyukjae membuat wanita itu mendengus. "Ambilah libur untuk besok." Lanjutnya sambil mengaduk-ngaduk kecil supnya.

Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sora lalu beralih pada Donghae. Memandang pria itu cukup lama sebelum berdehem, menutupi perilakunya yang bisa saja membuat Sora curiga. "Aku… tidak tahu." Jawabnya nyaris seperti gumaman.

"Kau ini! pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu kau besok harus libur karena kita akan fitting baju."

Hyukjae terpaku sejenak sebelum mendengung. "Ng?"

Sora menyengir lebar. "Sebenarnya aku dan Donghae sudah menyiapkan pakaian pernikahan kita termasuk untukmu dan Jieun. Jadi, besok kau harus datang."

Hyukjae menelan ludah. " _Noona_ , aku—" Dia menjeda ucapannya untuk mengambil nafas, menjilat bibirnya lalu hanya menundukkan kepala yang bisa ia lakukan, suaranya mendadak hilang.

Sora mengulurkan tangannya menangkup tangan Hyukjae, ibu jarinya bergerak mengelus permukaan tangan Hyukjae, menguki3r senyum dan berucap menenangkan. "Hei, jagoan kecilku."

"Maafkan aku, akhir-akhir ini aku sangat sensitive dan emosional." Hyukjae menggeleng lemah kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan satu tetes air mata keluar dari mata beningnya. " _Noona_ , aku— aku hanya belum percaya kau akan menikah dan meninggalkanku. Aku bahagia tapi ini semua sangat mengejutkan. Maafkan aku."

Hyukjae berusaha keras menjaga matanya agar tidak melihat Donghae. Karena, jika bola matanya melihat pria itu hanya akan membuat tangisnya pecah. Tidak, sangat menyakitkan melihat Donghae jelas-jelas tahu dirinya juga tersiksa dengan semua ini tapi pria itu seolah menutup mata. Tapi, bukankah dia yang memulai dan pantas mendapatkan balasannya.

Namun, ini sungguh menyakitkan. Sangat menyakitkan sampai lupa bagaimana dia bernafas dengan benar.

 **||…HaeHyuk…||**

Bahkan sesak dan sakit ini terus mengikutinya sampai mereka selesai makan hingga turun ke _basement_. Hatinya terus-terus menangis melihat bagaimana cara Donghae memandang kakaknya dan tangan yang terasa hangat itu menggenggam erat penuh kelembutan tangan kecil sang kakak. Meskipun itu untuk kakaknya Hyukjae tetap merasa tidak rela. Tidak untuk sampai kapanpun.

Cukup! Dia tidak tahan lagi! Berjalan di belakang mereka dan bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana mesranya pasangan tersebut yang membuat hatinya hancur. Dia tidak mau lihat lagi!

Tanpa babibu lagi Hyukjae mempercepat langkahnya, membelokkan jalan ke kiri dimana tempat mobilnya ia parkir semalam. Jempolnya menekan tombol sehingga suara _unlock_ mobilnya terdengar nyaring di halaman luas basement tersebut dan disusul suara _unlock_ mobil lainnya yang dia yakini adalah mobil Donghae.

Dengan gerakan tergesah-gesah, Hyukjae menarik pintu mobilnya, memasukan tubuh kurusnya tak lupa memakai sabuk kemudian menarik lagi pintu mobilnya hingga berdebum dan tertutup. Tombol _starter_ ditekan di susul suara mesin mobilnya yang menyala, menarik poseling namun ketika dia akan menginjak gas gerakannya tiba-tibe terhenti, mulutnya setengah terbuka dengan mata cokelat miliknya terpaku ke arah depannya.

Di sana. Di depannya.

Hyukjae melihat Donghae sedang memeluk Sora dan bibir tipis itu menempel di dahi sang kakak dengan senyum indah.

Wow, pemandangan yang indah memang tapi itu sangat menyakitkan baginya. Benar-benar menyakitkan, sungguh-sungguh menyakitkan.

Tangan Hyukjae menggenggam erat stir kemudianya, mulutnya mendesis dan air mata mengalir dari mata beningnya.

Hyukjae tahu dia hanyalah seorang mantan, hanya sebuah masa lalu. Dia tidak punya hak di sini. Dia tahu diri. Tapi itu dari otaknya namun hatinya berkata lain. Hatinya sakit dan marah, sangat marah melihat orang yang masih belum ia lupakan dan sepenuhnya masih ia cintai berpelukan di depan matanya.

Rasanya ingin sekali Hyukjae menabrakan mobil pada pasangan tersebut. Tidak, dia gila! Hyukjae sendiri tidak sadar pemikiran itu datang dari dalam dirinya.

 _HENTIKAN!_ — bentaknya.

Amarah mulai menguasai dirinya, jadi sebelum otak rasionalnya terpengaruhi dia harus segera pergi dari sini. Sebelum dirinya benar-benar menggila.

Tanpa pikir panjang, kakinya menginjak gas dengan tangannya yang memutar stir kemudi. Bannya berdecit saat berputar, membawa tubuhnya menjauh dari tempat terkutuk tersebut, namun ketika dirinya melirik spion matanya melihat senyuman liciik Donghae.

 _Sialan!_

Donghae berhasil mempermainkan dirinya dua kali pagi ini.

 **||…HaeHyuk…||**

Hyukjae memarkirkan mobilnya, mengganti porseling sebelum mematikan mesin. Ia melepaskan sabuk pengamannya kemudian meraih tas kerja beserta ponselnya lalu keluar dari mobil.

Hyukjae terlonjak dan nyaris berteriak melihat Donghae yang tiba-tiba ada di belakangnya saat sibuk mengunci mobilnya. Hampir saja ia akan melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke pipi Donghae.

"Donghae? Mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya sinis Hyukjae sambil menurunkan tangannya.

Donghae tidak menjawab hanya meraih pergelangan tangan Hyukjae kemudian menariknya menuju mobil miliknya yang terparkir tak jauh. Dia membuka pintu penumpang kemudian mendorong tubuh kurus Hyukjae hingga masuk sebelum menutup pintu mobil kembali.

Hyukjae tidak memberontak karena ia belum sepenuhnya mencerna kejadian ini dan ketika mulutnya ingin mengeluarkan protes Donghae sudah lebih dulu masuk dan memakaikan seatbelt untuknya dan dirinya. Menjalankan mobil KIA-nya, membawa mereka keluar area kantor dan membelah jalan Seoul.

 **||…HaeHyuk…||**

 _Shit_! Ingin sekali rasanya Hyukjae berteriak dan memukul Donghae. Mereka sudah duduk di restaurant ini sepuluh menit lamanya namun pria itu belum membuka mulut sama sekali dan yang ada hanya mata hitamnya yang menatapnya tajam sedari tadi. Bahkan ketika pria itu memesan matanya terus terpaku padanya.

Hyukjae? Ayolah, mengangkat kepala saja tidak berani. Di bawah mata hitam itu membuatnya seolah-olah terhipnotis dan tunduk tanpa sebab, ia merasa kecil di sorotan intimidasi dari mata pria itu.

Jadi, hanya mengintip kecil yang bisa Hyukjae lakukan. Tidak tahu kenapa tapi dirinya merasa seperti pencuri kecil yang tertangkap basah dan sedang di interogasi.

Seorang pelayan datang dengan piring makanan dan itu mampu membuat Donghae menggerakan matanya. Namun, hanya sesaat karena setelah pelayan itu jalan menjauh mata hitam tersebut langsung kembali menyorot Hyukjae dengan pandangan yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Donghae, makanannya." Bisik Hyukjae, dagunya mengarah pada makanan.

Tanpa menjawab, Donghae meraih pisau dan garpu lalu memotong daging menjadi dadu. "Ini, makanlah." Katanya sembari menukar piring mereka.

Hyukjae hanya menunjukan kerutan di dahinya lalu mulai menusuk satu dadu daging dengan garpu dan memasukan ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya. Hatinya mendesah lega melihat senyum kecil di bibir Donghae.

"Pakai nasi." Donghae menyela cepat ketika melihat Hyukjae akan kembali mengambil daging dan membuat pria kurus itu membelokkan garpunya ke piring berisikan nasi.

"Bagus." Donghae bergumam puas melihat satu suapan nasi besar masuk ke dalam mulut Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menelan semua makan itu, dengan takut-takut ia menatap Donghae. "Kau… tidak ikut makan?"

"Tidak, kau yang perlu makan. Habiskan makananmu dan aku akan menonton di sini." Jawab Donghae sekaligus menyuruh dengan nada bossynya.

Hyukjae tidak mampu mengeluarkan protes melihat satu sudut bibir Donghae tertarik. Dia menelan semua kalimatnya kemudian kembali meneruskan makannya dengan mata Donghae yang selalu mengarahnya.

Sungguh, Hyukjae rasanya ingin menenggelamkan dirinya atau berlari menjauh dari sini. Lima menit sudah berlalu dan baru kali ini ia merasa mulutnya tidak bisa makan dengan baik. Bahkan, dia tidak yakin lambungnya dapat mencerna makanannya yang masih kasar. Dia tidak perlu menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk mengunyah makanan ini sampai lembut karena yang diinginkannya hanya menghabiskan daging-daging ini, berbicara dan menjauh dari Donghae.

Hyukjae terlonjak senang saat ponselnya berdering di saku jasnya, bibirnya mendesah pelan dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih ponsel. Tapi, dan lagi-lagi sial, sebelum menyentuh telinga ponselnya sudah ada tangan lainnya yang meraihnya lebih dulu. Dan itu adalah Lee Donghae.

"Aku yang angkat dan kau habiskan makanmu." Ucap Donghae sebelum ibu jarinya menggeser slide hijau dan mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

Sialan, baru saja Hyukjae bisa merasa bebas dari kendali Donghae tapi pria itu selalu mendahuluinya. Hyukjae bisa saja merebut kembali ponselnya namun keberaniannya menguap melihat rahang Donghae yang mengeras dengan sorot mata penuh kemarahan. Hyukjae tidak mau membuat Donghae meledak-ledak mengeluarkan emosinya dan mempermalukan mereka berdua.

Dan akhirnya, pilihan terbaiknya adalah patuh. Tangannya bergerak menyuap daging ke mulutnya yang telah kosong dan dalam diam mengintip Donghae dari balik bulu matanya yang agak lentik, mendapati wajah tenang Donghae.

"Maaf, Kangin-ssi?"

Terdengar seperti panggilan memang tapi bagi Hyukjae yang sudah mengenal lama Lee Donghae tahu itu hanya topeng suara di balik desisan mematikan. Hyukjae yakin dan bukan menebak jika di sana boss-nya sedang mengomel dan memaki yang dia kira adalah Hyukjae, bisa dilihat bagaimana Donghae mengetatkan garis bibirnya yang sebagai pertanda ketidaksukaan yang keras.

"Ini benar ponsel Lee Hyukjae tapi aku adalah Lee Donghae." Donghae berucap ringan dengan selingan tawa dan menurut Hyukjae itu adalah umpatan balik tak nyata dari pria berwajah bocah tersebut.

Hyukjae nyaris tersedak begitu Donghae menoleh ke arahnya dan menangkap gelagatnya yang sedang membaca sikap pria itu diam-diam.

 _Kriminalitas_ —pikirnya untuk dirinya sendiri. Hyukjae mengambil gelas air putih dan meneguknya dengan cepat.

"Maaf, jika aku menculik pegawaimu pagi-pagi. Aku hanya sedang mendiskusikan proyek rumah pengatinku."

Mata bening Hyukjae melebar dari balik gelas, menjauhkan gelas lalu meletakannya di meja hampir bersamaan dengan Donghae yang mematikan sambungan telepon.

Hyukjae ingin sekali tertawa dengan keras namun hanya bisa menjadi bayangannya saja. Proyek apanya! Jelas-jelas Donghae menculiknya kemari hanya karena masalah pribadi.

"Aku bilang padamu untuk makan bukan menontonku." Peringat Donghae sembari meletakkan ponsel itu di sisi piring Hyukjae.

"Lanjutkan makanmu. Aku menontomu sampai makananmu habis."

Hyukjae tidak menyahut ataupun mengangguk, hanya mengerakkan tangannya lagi untuk menusuk daging-daging itu dan memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Dan dalam dua menit piringnya sudah habis, tersisa hanya nasi yang tinggal setengah.

Donghae tersenyum puas. "Bagus, sudah?"

Hyukjae mengangguk, permukaan tangannya mengelap pinggiran mulutnya.

"Tidak mau tambah?" Tawar Dongahe seraya mendorong piring steak yang lain yang masih utuh.

Hyukjae menggeleng. "Kau tidak memakannya?"

"Tidak."

Hyukjae mengeryit. "Lalu, dagingnya?"

"Aku buang." Donghae menjawab enteng.

Hyukjae terbelalak. Perutnya sudah kenyang namun makanan lezat seperti itu terlalu sayang disia-siakan.

Mungkin bagi Donghae makanan ini gampang untuk didapatkan tapi tidak bagi Hyukjae. Jika Hyukjae meraih semua kesuksesannya dengan perjuangan penuh namun lain halnya dengan Donghae. Donghae selalu berkecukupan sejak lahir, hidup dan dibesarkan di keluarga yang berada membuat hal-hal yang Hyukjae sulit dapatkan akan terasa mudah bagi Donghae.

Jadi Hyukjae sudah terbiasa hidup dengan selalu menghargai apapun itu, baik waktu, barang ataupun makanan.

"Kau yakin tidak mau nambah?" Donghae mengulang tawarannya, senyuman geli tergambar di bibirnya.

Hyukjae berfikir sejenak, giginya mengigiti bibirnya dengan gelisah sebelum akhirnya mengerang keras. " _Fine_ , aku makan dan kita bicara."

"Baiklah." Donghae mengangguk seperti mengerti. "Nafsu makanmu tidak pernah berubah."

"Memang, tidak seperti tadi pagi. Itu nafsu makan terburukku." Sahut Hyukjae dengan maksud menyindir Donghae. Tentu saja, pria itu selalu bisa merusak moodnya dengan kehadirannya saja.

Donghae hanya tersenyum mendengarnya namun sedetik kemudian raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius. Tangan kanannya terulur maju, menggenggam tangan Hyukjae yang bebas.

"Hyuk, ikutlah bersamaku." Ucap Donghae dengan tenang dan tegas.

Hyukjae membatu, tangannya menggantung di udara dengan garpu beserta daging di depan bibirnya. Mata beningnya menatap lurus ke dalam mata hitam Donghae, yang memandangnya penuh keyakinan dan keseriusan.

"Ikutlah bersamaku, kita pergi bersama—maksudku, kita berdua hanya perlu memulai dari awal. Kita mulai semua hubungan ini dari awal. Jadi, ikutlah bersamaku. Aku berencana mengurus kepergian kita, aku akan mengurus semua dan jika perlu aku akan membeli sebuah pulau. Hanya kau dan aku, sayang."

Hyukjae mengedip, menyapu bibirnya dengan lidahnya kemudian menurunkan tangannya perlahan, meremas kuat alat makan di tangannya.

"Aku tidak bisa." Lirih Hyukjae, kepalanya menggeleng lemah. "Maafkan aku tapi aku tidak bisa, Donghae-ahh."

Wajah Donghae mengeras, emosinya mulai tersulut. "Kenapa?" Suaranya begitu datar dan rendah. Seolah-olah menyimpan kemarahan yang besar.

"Ini bukan hanya 'kenapa', Donghae, tetapi memang semuanya seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi. Kau dan aku dan hubungan kita di masa lalu, semua itu salah." Hyukjae menghirup nafas panjang, menghembuskannya dengan pelan. Sejenak membuang muka kemudian kembali menatap Donghae, dengan pandangan sendu. "Bahkan perasaanku juga."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan perasaanku?"

Hyukjae tersenyum miris. "Itu juga hanya sebuah kesalahan."

Donghae menenggelamkan wajahnya di satu tangannya yang bebas, mengusap wajahnya lalu berdecih dengan keras. "Hyukjae, kebohongan apa lagi yang sedang kau ucapkan, hah?" desisnya.

Hyukjae melepaskan genggaman tangan Donghae dan beralih menangkup tangan itu, sedikit meremasnya. "Donghae, cobalah untuk menerima semua kenyataan ini."

Donghae mendelik tajam, menyentak kasar tangan Hyukjae dari tangannya. "Kau menyuruhku untuk menerima kenyataan kau yang meninggalkanku?"

"Donghae, bukan—"

"Tidak, Hyukjae! aku tidak akan pernah bisa menerima itu! Kenyataan kau pergi meninggalkan aku! Tidak akan penah, Lee Hyukjae!"

"Donghae, tenanglah." Hyukjae berbisik, lebih terdengar meminta. Matanya melirik ke arah beberapa pengunjung lainnya yang sedang menatap mereka bahkan para pegawai.

Donghae membuka dompetnya dan meletakan beberapa lembar ribu Won. Tanpa berkata-kata pria itu bangkit dari duduknya, meraih tangan Hyukjae dan menariknya pergi dari sana.

Lagi, Hyukjae tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain diam dan mengikuti langkah-langkah besar Donghae. Sejujurnya, Hyukjae juga bingung entah mengapa dirinya dengan mudahnya menuruti Donghae. Ya, selain tidak mau membuat Donghae meledak di depan umum mantan kekasihnya begitu dominan dengan ucapan mutlaknya.

Hyukjae membiarkan Donghae membawanya ke dalam mobil dan tak lama pria terkasihnya menyusul masuk. Donghae menyalakan mesin, sebelum menjalan kendarannya Donghae memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuknya dan dirinya kemudian menginjak gas dan ban mobil tersebut berputar, meninggalkan area sana.

Hyukjae mengepalkan kedua tangannya disisi tubuhnya, mempertahankan matanya tetap terbuka, melihat jalanan dengan mobil yang Donghae kemudikan di atas rata-rata kecepatannya.

"Mau kemana kita?" Hyukjae mencicit seraya menatap wajah Donghae yang penuh emosi.

"Gereja. Kita akan menikah."

Hyukjae sangat terkejut mendengar jawaban Donghae. Belum selesai keterkejutannya, mata beningnya membelalak melihat speedometer yang menunjukan kecepatan mobil yang melebihi batas maksimal. Hyukjae kembali melihat ke depan dan dalam jarak beberapa meter lagi tampak tikungan tajam.

Hyukjae menelan ludahnya. "Donghae, berhenti." Ucapnya pelan.

"TIDAK! SEBELUM KAU MENERIMA AJAKANKU!" Bentak Donghae.

Hyukjae tahu Donghae mulai kalap namun dia mencoba mempertahankan sikap lembutnya karena bagaimanapun juga Donghae sedang mengemudi dan memegang nyawa mereka berdua saat ini. "Donghae, kita bisa membicarakannya baik-baik."

"AKU BUTUH JAWABAN BUKAN PEMBICARAAN!"

Hyukjae meremas sabuk yang melintang di dadanya, matanya sudah memerah dan berair. "Lee Donghae, hentikan mobilnya!"

Namun, pria itu seolah menulikan telinganya. Masih lurus menatap jalanan.

"Donghae, hentikan mobilnya atau kau bisa membunuh kita berdua!" Suara Hyukjae yang berubah serak bergetar takut.

Donghae tertawa pelan. "Membunuh, ya? Bagaimana jika aku menabrakan mobil ini dan kita mati bersama?" tersenyum sinis, nadanya mengejek. "Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku tapi kau takut memilih dan bingung dengan keadaan. Jadi, bagaimana dengan kita berdua mati bersama?"

Kedua bibir Hyukjae langsung menutup, matanya melebar, menatap ketidakpercayaan ke arah Donghae akan ucapan pria itu tadi.

Hyukjae menelan liurnya berasamaan rasa takutnya. "Tidak. Aku tidak mau mati." Sahutnya rendah, kini wajahnya berubah tegas walaupun ketakutan masih terlihat jelas. "Aku memang masih mencintaimu tapi kenapa aku harus mati bersamamu?"

Hyukjae mendengus geli, seolah ucapan Donghae hanyalah lelucon garing. "Kau mengajakku untuk bunuh diri bersama, Donghae? Jangan konyol! Aku sudah mati jika aku bisa melakukannya sejak dulu."

"Apa maksud ucapanmu, Hyukjae?"

"Kau tidak akan bisa melihatku sekarang ini jika aku dulu berhasil membunuh diriku sendiri."

Perhatian Donghae teralihkan. Injakan kakinya di gas melemah sehingga laju mobil perlahan melambat.

Donghae menggeleng keras. Menolak menerima ucapan Hyukjae. "Tidak. Kau tidak mungkin melakukannya, Hyukjae!"

"Idiot, kau hanya memikirkan penderitaanmu tanpa memikirkan apa yang telah aku alami selama sepuluh tahun, Lee Donghae."

Berhasil. Kali ini Donghae menginjak rem dan mobil berhenti. Hyukjae agak terkantuk ke depan dan syukur sudah menaruh tangannya di dasbor jadi ia langsung bisa menahanya.

"Mencoba berbohong, heh? Jangan lakukan, Hyukjae. Kali ini aku tidak akan tertipu lagi." Kewarasan Donghae kembali. Pria itu kembali menggunakan nada dinginnya.

"Kau brengsek, Lee Donghae! kau hanya percaya pada apa yang kau ingin percaya!"

Setelah selesai berteriak, Hyukjae membuka pintu mobil dan menurunkan tubuhnya.

Butuh waktu bagi Donghae untuk memproses ucapan Hyukjae dan ketika dia menyadari Hyukjae sudah tidak ada di sampingnya. Buru-buru Donghae keluar dan menahan lengan Hyukjae, bahkan dia tidak peduli mereka masih di jalan raya.

"Lee Hyukjae, berhenti mengatakan kebohongan! Kau ingin kabur lagi?! Kau mau jadi pengecut lagi?!" Teriakan Donghae bercampur dengan suara kendaraan lain yang berlalu lalang.

Satu tinjuan Hyukjae layangkan ke muka Donghae. Ia terperangah tidak percaya, matanya tidak lagi berair tapi menangis, mulutnya mengatup dengan gemeletuk gigi. "Lee Donghae, kau bajingan. Persetan dengan kepercayaan tololmu itu." Desisnya.

Hyukjae berjalan menjauh dari sana, meninggalkan Donghae yang terpaku di samping mobilnya. Hyukjae yakin dia tampak seperti orang bodoh sekarang. Berjalan di ramainya lalu lintas dengan penampilan kacaunya di pagi hari, bahkan dia ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

 **||…HaeHyuk…||**

Setelah bertengkar hebat dengan Donghae kemarin Hyukjae memutuskan membolos kerja dan memilih menyendiri semalaman hingga pagi. Beruntung bossnya bisa ia kelabuhi dengan alasan sakit dan langsung percaya.

Seperti pagi sebelumnya. Hyukjae sangat malas bangun dari tempat tidurnya, malas beraktivitas dan malas menjalani harinya. Bukan tanpa alasan, tentu saja karena hari ini adalah jadwal mencoba baju bersama Donghae dan kakaknya. Jika bukan karena Sora ia tidak akan mau melakukannya, bahkan untuk kakaknya sendiri saja hatinya tidak ikhlas.

Untung saja dirinya sudah bangun sejak satu jam yang lalu, bahkan dirinya sudah selesai mandi dan berpakaian. Jangan tanya kenapa dia tidak keluar kamar, jawabannya sudah jelas sekali. Karena dia tidak mau bertemu Lee Donghae.

Baiklah berhenti memikirkan si brengsek yang dicintainya. Lebih baik dia mengecek ponselnya yang sempat terlupakan beberapa hari terakhir ini. Sambil menyamankan posisinya yang bersender di kasur Hyukjae mencabut ponselnya yang ia charger sebelum mandi dan menyalakan ponselnya.

Begitu ponselnya menyala berbagai notifikasi menyerbu di layar ponselnya. Ada panggilan, pesan, kotak suara bahkan chatting media sosialnya berbunyi semua. Dan Hyukjae bisa tahu isi terbanyak itu dari siapa, yaitu kekasihnya yang sempat ia abaikan.

Ya, permasalahan Donghae selalu membuatnya suntuk dan menghancurkan suasana hatinya.

Hyukjae tersenyum, terkadang juga tertawa membaca pesan dari Jieun yang hampir dari semua smsnya adalah omelan yang manis. Tentunya tak lupa di kata terakhirnya menyempatkan kalimat 'Aku merindukanmu, _Oppa'_. Setidaknya pesan Jieun cukup menghiburnya.

Pintu kamarnya di ketuk tiga kali sebelum terbuka. Tanpa mengangkat wajah dari ponselnya Hyukjae tahu siapa yang akan memanggilnya. Sudah menjadi rutin dirinya dipanggil untuk sarapan.

"Hyuk—"

"Baiklah, aku keluar." Sambar Hyukjae cepat. Berjalan keluar kamar, melewati Donghae begitu saja.

Rahang Donghae mengeras, matanya menatap tajam punggung Hyukjae yang telah mencapai pintu kamar.

Butuh semenit bagi Donghae untuk meredakan emosinya. Hyukjae mengabaikannya dan itu akan dia terima. Dengan tenang Donghae melangkah menuju dapur, menyusul bergabung dengan Sora dan Hyukjae yang sudah duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Donghae memilih tempatnya seperti biasa disamping Sora dan tepat di depan Hyukjae.

Donghae menggeram. Meskipun Donghae sudah duduk Hyukjae tetap tidak memperhatikannya, matanya terus tertuju pada ponselnya dan dia benci kenyataan jika Hyukjae sedang berkomunikasi dengan pacarnya.

"Sepertinya adik ipar sedang bahagia." Celetukan Donghae mengalun rendah namun berhasil mendapatkan respon dari kedua bersaudara tersebut. Sora meliriknya kecil sebelum menatap Hyukjae dan Hyukjae mengangkat matanya dari ponsel tersebut sambil merendahkan tangannya dari pandangannya.

Hyukjae berdehem, menghilangkan kegugupannya yang seperti maling tertangkap basah. "Ahh, itu—"

"Jieun?" Potong Sora.

Hyukjae melihat sebentar pada Donghae yang masih setia memandangnya kemudian beralih menatap Sora yang dengan antusias menunggu jawabannya. "Ya, dia mengirimiku banyak pesan dan hampir dari semua isinya adalah omelan."

"Aww, romantisnya." Sora menjerit kecil lalu melirik sinis Donghae sambil berucap dengan ketus. "Aku tidak pernah mengomel padanya karena sifat perfeksionisnya."

"Donghae selalu sempurna dalam bersikap sehingga dia tidak pernah memberikanku kesempatan padanya untuk mengomel. Dia sangat dingin. Ahh, Pasti menyenangkan seperti itu." Curhat Sora tanpa melihat kedua pria di sekitarnya saling melempar pandangan penuh makna.

Sungguh? Benarkah Donghae seperti itu? Tapi Lee Donghae yang Hyukjae tahu bukanlah Lee Donghae si perferksionis melainkan pria ceroboh, nakal dan penuh senyum. Dan Lee Donghae yang diceritakan oleh kakaknya berbeda. Mungkinkah Donghae berubah untuknya atau memang Donghae menunjukannya hanya padanya?

Sial, angan-angannya sudah terlalu jauh.

" _Noona_ , ingin aku yang menyebalkan seperti itu?"

Sora merengut kesal mendengar jawaban usil calonnya. "Ish, tidak akan berhasil meskipun aku bicara padamu."

Donghae tertawa, tanpa menyadari tatapan sendu dari hadapannya. "Oke, aku akan membuatmu marah setiap hari karena sifat menjengkelkanku."

Sora mendengus. "Tidak. Jangan berubah. Tetap seperti inipun aku tetap mencintaimu, Lee Donghae."

Hyukjae menunduk dan mulai mengambil sendok. Lucu sekali. Untuk apa dia selalu ada di meja ini setiap pagi jika pada akhirnya dirinya seperti tidak ada keberadaanya. Lebih baik dia menulikan telinganya dan memulai makannya dengan tenang dan menyuapkan sup krimnya.

"Lihat, aku seperti ini _noona_ sudah mencintaiku bagaimana jika aku sebaliknya. _Noona_ , mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa melupakanku."

Hyukjae tertohok. Ucapan Donghae sepenuhnya benar dan ucapan itu sengaja diperuntukan untuknya. Untuk Lee Hyukjae, dirinya yang tidak pernah bisa melupakannya dan bersikap naïf dengan menolak cinta yang Donghae tawarkan untuknya. Betapa tololnya dirinya.

 _Kumohon jangan menangis_ — pinta Hyukjae dalam hati. Dengan susah payah Hyukjae menelan makanannya.

"Wow, aku baru tahu sisimu yang seperti, Donghae. Percaya dirimu sangat tinggi." Sora terkagum-kagum dengan maksud mengejek yang di balas kekehan geli oleh Donghae.

Sora mendengus melihat sisi kepercayaan diri Donghae kemudian kembali fokus pada Hyukjae yang ia kira sedang menyantap makanan tanpa tahu hanya sebagai alihan saja.

"Ohiya, kapan Jieun pulang dari Jepang?" Tanya Sora tiba-tiba yang membuat Hyukjae agak terkejut. Satu-satunya perempuan disana meraih alat makannya dan mulai ikut menyuap sup ke mulutnya.

Hyukjae mengedip, meraih kesadarannya. "Itu—entahlah. Dia tidak merahasiakannya dariku." Desahnya lemas.

"Ugh, aku tidak sabar. Jika lengkap bukankah akan sangat menyenangkan."

Hyukjae tersenyum sambil mengangguk setuju. "Ya, aku juga merindukannya."

"Bisakah kita sarapan dengan tenang?" Suara dingin Donghae menyela dan suasana berubah sunyi.

Hyukjae menatap Sora namun perempuan itu hanya mengangkat bahu dengan wajah kebingungan. Hyukjae hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, memberikan ketenangan untuk kakaknya.

Matanya beralih melihat Donghae dan pria itu memang sedang makan tapi tidak untuk suasana hatinya, wajahnya mengeras beserta bagaimana kuatnya dia menggenggam sendok di tangannya yang menandakan kemarahan.

 **||…HaeHyuk…||**

Keadaan di mobil tersebut begitu sunyi meskipun ada tiga orang di dalamnya, hanya suara radio yang mengalun lembut sebagai pengisi udara disana.

Satu orang. Hanya satu orang yang merasa bahagia yaitu, Sora dan tidak untuk kedua pria di sana. Mreka berdua terlalu bodoh bermain dengan keadaan dengan perasaan cinta yang disebagaikan alasan.

Sora tersenyum. "Ya Tuhan, aku sangat bahagia." Gumamnya yang bisa didengar kedua pria disana.

Donghae menoleh, bibirnya ikut tersenyum membalas senyuman Sora. Tangannya yang bebas dari kemudi meraih tangan Sora, menggenggamnya dan membuat senyuman Sora melebar dengan semu-semu malu di pipinya.

Dan disaat Donghae akan mengalihkan pandangannya, tak sengaja mata hitamnya bertemu dengan mata bening Hyukjae yang sedang menontonya di spion. Donghae mengeraskan tatapannya sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dengan Sora.

Tertangkap basah, Hyukjae menurunkan matanya lalu melempar pandangannya ke luar kaca mobil.

Dari kursi penumpang, Hyukjae menguatkan hatinya untuk lebih kuat melihat adegan mesra Donghae dan kakaknya. Berpuluh-puluh kali Hyukjae memperingati dirinya namun Hyukjae tetap tidak bisa mengabaikan sakit hatinya melihat kedua tangan tersebut bertautan. Menahan tangis pun hanya yang bisa ia lakukan, selain tidak mau membuat kakaknya salah paham dia juga tidak mau terlihat lembek di depan Donghae.

Tidak lama kemudian roda mobil berbelok, menuju butik yang sebelumnya Donghae dan Sora telah pesan.

Setelah mobil berhenti, Sora keluar dengan semangat dan Hyukjae tidak bisa menahan senyum melihatnya. Kakaknya begitu riang dan itu membuatnya senang. Lalu dia menyusul keluar dari mobil.

"Sesenang itukah kau menikah, _noona_?" ejek Hyukjae, bermaksud bercanda.

Sora menyengir. "Tentu saja." Sahutnya sambil memeluk lengan Donghae yang telah menyusul keluar.

Hyukjae memaksakan bibirnya tersenyum tetapi matanya menatap lurus dimana lengan Donghae tengah di peluk oleh kakaknya. Perasaan egosinya kembali. Tidak rela melihat lengan itu di peluk orang lain. Bodoh, bahkan dalam beberapa hari kedepan seluruh tubuh Donghae milik perempuan itu, kakaknya.

 **||…HaeHyuk…||**

Seorang pegawai wanita menyambut mereka begitu memasuki pintu utama kemudian menuntun mereka ke ruang khusus.

Hyukjae menjaga jarak tiga langkah dari jalannya, mengikuti calon pengatin baru yang bergandengan memasuki butik. Hyukjae tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanya melihat pasangan di depannya.

Hyukjae mengehela nafas. "Lagi-lagi, aku menjadi orang yang tidak seharusnya berada di sini."

"Hei, Lussy!"

Lamunan Hyukjae buyar ketika mendangar lengkingan riang Sora. Refleks, mata Hyukjae menatap Donghae seperti di situlah tempat pandangannya harus berada. Pria itu tersenyum sambil memandangi Sora yang sibuk berpelukan dengan wanita berambut pirang.

Hyukjae menelan liurnya seperti menelan batu besar dalam tenggorokannya. Bahkan, Donghae bisa tersenyum hanya melihat kakaknya dan pastinya pria itu bisa bahagia bersama kakaknya. Ya, harus seperti itu.

"Sora, kau terlambat datang." Lussy, wanita berambut pirang itu merengut jengkel.

"Maaf, aku tahu salah tapi aku datang sekarang." Sora menyelipkan rambut hitam panjangnya ke belakang telinganya.

Sora menepuk tangannya lalu berseru. "Ohiya, aku ingin memperkenalkan pria-pria milikku."

Sora meraih Donghae dengan lengan kanannya kemudian menarik Hyukjae di sisi kirinya, memeluk kedua lengan Donghae dan Hyukjae. "Kenalkan, dia Lussy Kim, temanku yang dari Amerika."

"Wow, Sora-ahh, kau selalu di kelilingi pria-pria tampan dan seksi seperti mereka." Goda Lussy dengan nada jenakanya.

"Ya, mereka adalah pria-pria hebat dalam hidupku." Sora tertawa, kepalanya dia sandarkan di bahu Donghae. "Kenalkan, dia calon suamiku. Lee Donghae."

"Lee Donghae." Donghae tersenyum, mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang langsung di jabat oleh teman Sora.

"Lussy Kim." Sambut Lusi.

Wanita pirang itu menyipitkan sebelah matanya lalu meringis kecil. "Ini berat. Berarti untuk Lee Donghae-ssi aku tidak mempunyai kesempatan."

"Tentu saja! Berani kau melakukannya maka kau mati di tanganku." Peringat Sora main-main. Kemudian beralih menatap Hyukjae di sisi kirinya, tangannya yang tadi memeluk lengan Hyukjae berubah merangkul leher Hyukjae.

"Dan dia jagoan kecilku. Lee Hyukjae, adikku termanis dan termanja." Sambung Sora.

" _Noona_!" Sebut Hyukjae, dengan jengkel dia menjauhkan tangan Sora dari lehernya.

Lussy tertawa melihat tingkah kakak beradik tersebut. Tangan kurusnya terulur.

Dengan senyum malu-malu Hyukjae menjabat tangan Lusi. "Maaf, kakakku memang seperti itu." Ucapnya pelan, seolah-olah malu membenarkan jika dia adalah adik yang seperti Sora sebutkan.

" _It's oke_. Interaksi kalian itu _so cute_." Ucap Lussy dengan aksen baratnya, tertawa lagi. "Ohya, Lussy Kim." Sambungnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Lee Hyukjae dan, wow, gaya Amerika." Kata Hyukjae dengan nada bercanda yang mengundang tawa bagi Lussy dan Sora.

Cukup lama Hyukjae merasakan hawa ini. Aura tajam yang menyelimutinya dan pastinya itu berasal dari Lee Donghae, satu-satunya orang yang tidak tertawa. Pria itu sedang menatapnya tajam, seperti mengawasinya dari posisinya.

Hyukjae melepaskan tangan Lussy. Hyukjae risih dengan aura yang Donghae keluarkan dan agak takut juga. Namun, wanita pirang itu terus mengeluarkan sisi jenakanya.

"Sora-ahh, aku suka adikmu. sepertinya kita cocok dan aku mempunyai kesempatan." Dengan Senyum menggoda Lussy

"Sayang sekali, Lussy. Kau terlambat." Sora memajukan kepalanya, telapak tangannya membungkus sisi mulutnya, seperti berbisik. "Adikku sudah punya pacar." Lanjutnya cukup keras, tidak bisa di sebut bisikan.

Hyukjae memeloti Sora nyaris bersamaan dengan Lussy yang berdecak tak percaya.

Lussy mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara. "Serius? Sora, aku tahu itu tandanya kau tidak merestuiku untuk mendekati adikmu itu."

Hyukjae meringis, rona malunya tidak bisa lagi ia sembunyikan. Diam-diam ia mengintip ke arah Donghae dan tepat wajah pria itu menggelap. Seakan siap menghancurkan musuhnya. Bahkan sudah tidak ada lagi keramahan dalam ekpresinya.

"Maaf, tapi bisakah aku melihat baju pengantinku." Sela Donghae dingin.

Kedua wanita disana langsung terdiam dan kompak menatap pada Donghae, sementara Hyukjae hanya mengehela nafas. Lussy melihat Sora, seolah meminta persetujuan dan sora segera mengangguk.

"Ya, silahkan lewat sini." Lussy memimpin jalan yang di ikuti Donghae dan Sora kemudian.

Sejujurnya, Hyukjae ragu untuk melanjutkan langkahnya atau memutar tubuhnya dan keluar menjauh dari sana. Hyukjae masih meragukan hatinya.

Tapi, tidak, dia tidak boleh pergi begitu saja. Ini adalah hari bahagia sang kakak yang artinya dia juga hanya perlu bahagia, hanya sedikit tersenyum maka dia bisa berpura-pura bahagia. Benar, sedikit berakting maka dia bisa menahan perasaanya sedikit lagi dan Sora tidak merasa kecewa.

Hyukjae menghela nafas sambil menyemangati dirinya dalam hati. Dengan langkah yang berat Hyukjae melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki ruangan. Kakaknya sudah masuk kedalam tirai kamar pass dan hanya ada Donghae di sana.

Donghae berdiri tegap, matanya membara seperti elang ketika Hyukjae memasuki ruangan, mengamati dengan intens setiap pergerakkan Hyukjae membuat jantung Hyukjae berdegup cepat di setiap langkahnya. Dan kini hanya ada mereka berdua.

Dengan gugup Hyukjae mendekati sofa panjang di sana, bahkah jantung serasa ingin keluar meskipun tubuhnya sudah duduk di sofa. Tidak ada kenyamanan sama sekali malah Hyukjae merasa suasana begitu mencekam.

Dengan segala keberaniannya Hyukjae menatap Donghae, matanya sedikit bergetar saat menangkap mata hitam Donghae, membuatnya terhanyut dan merasakan perasaan yang coba Donghae sampaikan.

Hyukjae berkedip, melempar pandangannya ke arah lain kemudian berdehem kecil. "Duduklah." Tawarnya yang mengarah sisi sofa yang kosong.

Walaupun Hyukjae tidak melihat dia tahu Donghae berjalan menghampirinya, maksudnya menuju sofa. Hyukjae mengepalkan tangannya dan tetap mempertahankan matanya ke depan, tidak menengok meskipun sofa di sampingnya bergoyang.

Hyukjae merasa jantungnya tidak bisa bergerak normal, degupan semakin cepat di setiap jarak yang ia buat dengan Donghae. Donghae telah duduk, Hyukjae tahu itu. Dia juga sadar Donghae masih melihat ke arahnya

Hyukjae menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Otaknya berpikir bagaimana dia harus bersikap pada Donghae dan itu terlalu sulit, melebihi ujian kelulusan sewaktu SMA. Haruskah dia yang mengajak Donghae bicara terlebihi dahulu atau menunggu pria itu yang mengajaknya bicara. Tetapi, sudah satu menit mereka hanya duduk diam dengan pikirannya masing-masing, Hyukjae bahkan ragu jika Donghae memikirkan hubungan mereka.

Tubuh Hyukjae menegang saat sepasang tangan menjalar di sekitar perut dan punggungnya, tak lama sebuah kepala menyandar di bahunya. Tidak perlu menengok Hyukjae tahu siapa lagi pelaku yang memeluknya. Lee Donghae.

"Donghae-ahh." Sebut Hyukjae pelan

Donghae mengankat tanganya dari perut Hyukjae menuju wajah Hyukjae, kelima jari besarnya menangkup pipi putih Hyukjae dan membawa wajah Hyukjae menghadapnya. Wajah kemayu yang selalu membuatnya terpana.

Hyukjae mendadak tidak bisa fokus dan berpikir. Matanya mengedip beberapa kali menggambarkan kebimbangannya saat ini.

Mata hitam Donghae menangkap bola matanya begitu tepat hingga dia perlahan merasakan kembali hanyutan tatapan sendu tersebut, membawanya ke dalam hingga kenyamanan menusuk hatinya. Nafas Hyukjae berangsur-angsur pelan.

Dan, entah sudah kapan bibir Donghae bermain di atas bibirnya. Memagutnya begitu lembut dan membasahi bibir keringnya. Hyukjae juga tidak sadar matanya menutup seiring intensnya bibir Donghae bergerak. Hyukjae tidak akan sadar jika Donghae tidak menyesap bibir bawahnya agak kuat hingga menyebabkan nyeri di sana.

Hyukjae menarik bibirnya, memberi jarak di antara wajah mereka. Kesadarannya telah kembali. "Donghae-ahh, ini—ini salah. Bukan seperti ini seharusnya." Suaranya bergetar, matanya bergerak liar di dalam mata Donghae.

"Shttt… diam dan nikmati, Hyuk." Bisik Donghae, tepat di depan bibirnya hingga nafasnya menyapu sekitar mulutnya.

Seperti perintah mutlak, bibir Hyukjae langsung mengatup. Dan dalam hitungan detik bibir Hyukjae telah diraih kembali ke dalam mulut Donghae. Layaknya alunan lagu, Hyukjae terbuai dan mengikuti permainan yang Donghae mulai, bergerak berdampingan.

Hyukjae agak lebih memiringkan kepalanya, membiarkan Donghae memimpin penuh atas bibirnya, dirinya dan perasaannya. Begitu rumit yang menegangkan.

Hyukjae harus berhenti sekarang juga sebelum dia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya. Dengan lembut Hyukjae mendorong bahu Donghae dan menjauh. "Donghae."

Donghae tampak kebingungan namun tak lama bibirnya tersenyum dan memberikan ciuman ringan di bibir yang tadi ia sesap. "Kenapa, hmm? Kenapa berhenti?"

Dengan rasa takut yang menggebu-gebu Hyukjae melirik tirai kamar pass dan bersyukur tirai tersebut belum membuka.

"Donghae, sungguh kita harus berhenti." kata Hyukjae, terdengar sangat putus asa.

Awalnya ekpresi lembut Donghae mengendur dan seluruh otot wajahnya menegang. "Lee Hyukjae, kau merusak suasana." Peringatnya tajam.

Hyukjae mendesah kasar. "Donghae, serius, kau kakak iparku." Hyukjae mencoba mengingatkan posisi masing-masing, kecemasannya sudah membucah di hatinya.

Donghae berdecih sambil membuang wajahnya kemudian bibirnya menyeringai dengan tatapan menusuknya. "Haruskah kita berciuman lagi sampai tirai sialan itu terbuka dan Sora _noona_ melihatnya?" ancamnya hingga membuat Hyukjae menegang ketakutan.

Donghae menarik kedua tangannya, menegakkan tubuhnya dan membiarkan punggungnya menyender di sofa. "Atau, kita merekam video ciuman panas kita dan meng-upload-nya ke internet? Tidak ada yang perlu disembunyikan lagi, sayang."

Wajah Hyukjae berubah pias, menatap Donghae seolah-olah pria asing yang akan membahayakan nyawanya. "Donghae, kau gila."

SRAKK

Tirai tersibak. Hyukjae menutup mulutnya dan Donghae langsung berdiri, menyambut Sora yang telah mengenakan gaun pengantin dengan senyuman lebar.

"Donghae, bagaimana?" Tanya Sora, pipinya bersemu malu.

"Kau cantik, _noona_." Puji Donghae tulus.

Kali ini Donghae memang mengucapkan kebenaran, bagaimana cantiknya sosok Sora terbalut gaun pengantin putih tanpa lengan namun transparan di kain bagian bahunya. Gaun itu menutupi pahanya hingga selutut dan tidak untuk bagian belakangnya yang menjuntai panjang hingga ke lantai.

Sejenak, Sora membatu mendengar pujian Donghae sebelum akhirnya tersenyum. Beralih menatap Hyukjae masih duduk dengan kepala menunduk. "Hyukjae." panggilnya lembut untuk adik tercintanya.

Hyukjae menyusul berdiri begitu panggilan terarahkan padanya. "Kau sangat berbeda. Sangat cantik. Benarkah kau kakakku?" candanya, mencoba tersenyum dan bersikap gembira.

Namun, Sora tidak bodoh. Wanita itu bisa menangkap kesedihan adiknya, ditambah lagi mata Hyukjae yang merah dan berkaca-kaca. "Lee Hyukjae, adik laki-lakiku." Lirihnya, melihat Hyukjae yang menahan tangis membuat Sora ingin menangis.

Hyukjae mempertahankan senyumannya. "Aku baik, _noona_. Aku tidak sadar menghitung hari lagi aku harus melepaskanmu. Oke, maaf, aku sangat sentimental." Hyukjae berusaha menghalau air matanya.

"Wow, Sora, adikkmu sangat romantic." Decakkan kagum Lussy mengacaukan suasana haru kakak-beradik tersebut sementara Donghae mengarahlan pandangan tajam ke wanita pirang itu.

"Baiklah, aku mengganti baju dulu."

Lussy menarik tirai hingga tertutup, meninggalkan Hyukjae dan Donghae kembali berdua.

Begitu tertutup, Hyukjae segera memiringkan tubuhnya, mengeraskan pandangannya ke Donghae. "Sampai kapan kau mau seperti ini?!" Hyukjae masih menjaga suara agar tidak keras.

Donghae mendecih. "Jika kau dari awal menerima tawaranku tidak akan sampai seperti ini, Lee Hyukjae." Donghae penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya sejenak, tenggorokkannya tampak bergerak menalan liurnya atau kekesalannya yang sudah diubun-ubun. "Kita sudah punya jalan masing-masing. Sampai kapan kau sadar jika hubungan kita telah berakhir, hah?!" Hyukjae nyaris menjerit.

Rahang Donghae mengeras, matanya begitu tajam dan menusuk seakan-akan bisa membekukan apapun, bahkan merah ditelingnya menjelaskan betapa marahnya dia saat ini. Pelan-pelan, satu sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah seringai yang menakutkan.

"Itu hanya kau, Hyukjae. Aku tidak pernah menganggap hubungan kita telah berakhir. Kita masih berpacaran… seperti sepuluh tahun lalu." Donghae mendesis lembut namun dingin, hingga Hyukjae yang mendengarnya sampai gemetar.

SRAKK

Tirai kembali terbuka, menampakan Sora dengan pakaian sebelumnya dan Lussy yang memegang dua pasang suit.

Donghae menoleh dan menghampiri kedua wanita tersebut dengan senyuman. Ia langsung menerima gantungan yang Lussy berikan dan masuk ke dalam kamar pass.

Hyukjae mendengus tak percaya. Dengan mata yang berkilat-kilat ia berjalan ke arah Sora dan Lussy dan tanpa kata mengambil gantungan sisa di tangan wanita pirang lalu ikut menyusul Donghae ke kamar pass.

Tirai kamar pas kembali bergerak, artinya Lussy yang menutupnya.

Di ruangan sempit yang tertutup, berdua bersama Donghae. Sesungguhnya apa yang Hyukjae pikirkan tanpa menggunakan otak langsung mengikuti Donghae begitu saja. Mungkin dia terlalu marah dengan ucapan Donghae sebelumnya. Tapi tetap saja walaupun dia marah tidak menutup kemuningkinan jantungnya kembali berdegup cepat.

"Teruslah bermimpi, Hyuk. Karena kita tidak akan pernah berakhir." Suara Donghae membuyarkan lamunan Hyukjae. membuat mata bening itu bergerak menatapnya.

Oh _shit_! Hyukjae sampai tidak sadar betapa panasnya penampilan Donghae saat ini. Pria itu sedang membuka kancing kemeja hitamnya dan melepaskan kain itu dengan santai dari tubuhnya. Seakan-akan kehadirannya tidak berpengaruh untuk dia.

Hyukjae? tentu saja dia gugup setengah mati. Dia melihat pria yang dicintainya bertelanjang dada di depan matanya dan itu sangat berefek untuknya. Otaknya tidak berhenti mengutuk matanya yang tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun dari pahatan Tuhan yang terlalu sempurna itu.

Hyukjae akui Donghae mempunyai tubuh yang bagus, tubuh yang pas untuk melindunginya.

Batin Hyukjae tertawa kencang. Melindunginya apaan? Jelas-jelas belum ada satu jam dia menolak perasaan Donghae tapi sekarang mengharapkan pria itu disisinya dan melindunginya.

 _Terus saja berputar-putar pada kemunafikanmu_!— batinya memaki untuknya.

"Bukankah lebih sempurna jika kita datang kesini untuk pernikahan kita, Hyuk?" Donghae memasukan dua tangannya, sebelum akhirnya kemeja itu membungkus tubuhnya."Jika kau yang ada di posisi Sora _noona_ maka aku benar-benar menyambutya dengan senyum bahagia bukan pura-pura seperti tadi."

"Donghae, cukup!" Gertak Hyukjae, menelan ludahnya kemudian berbicara dengan suara normalnya. "Berhenti memprovokasiku. Kumohon, jangan membuatnya sulit."

Donghae berjalan mendekat hingga jarak lima centi diantara mereka dia berhenti. "Kalau begitu buatlah jadi mudah." Lirihnya dingin.

"Ya, kau berhenti—"

"Bukan." Donghae memotong cepat, sebelum kalimat yang akan menghancurkannya terucap di mulut Hyukjae. "Tapi, dengan kau ikut denganku dan kita menikah." Mata hitamnya terus mengeras, menegaskan posisinya yang memegang kendali di sini. "Apa aku perlu membuat lamaran?"

"Kubilang cukup, Lee Donghae." Hyukjae memperingati.

"Lee Hyukjae, kau masih naif seperti dulu." Donghae mencemooh. Kedua tangannya ia masukan ke dalam kantong celananya, sedikit melemaskan punggungnya.

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku kembali menghadapmu setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya dan melakukan ini semua—" Donghae agak merunduk dan mengecup bibir Hyukjae. "Itu untukmu. Merembutmu dan membawamu kembali ke sisiku."

Donghae tersenyum puas melihat Hyukjae menegang kaget dan menegakkan kepalanya.

Hyukjae mengepalkan telapak tangannya, menahannya agar tidak meninju muka Donghae dan melenyapkan ekpresi senang disana. Wajahnya sudah merah, entah untuk menahan tangisan, sakit atau amarahnya.

"Dasar brengsek."

Akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa Hyukjae, menatap nyalang Donghae dengan kebencian sebelum memutar tubuhnya.

Hyukjae menyibak tirai hingga terbuka dan mendekati dua wanita yang menunggunya. Dia menyerahkan gantungan suit yang sama sekali belum di pakainya pada Lussy.

"Hyukjae, kau tidak mencobanya?"

"Aku akan memakainya." Hyukjae menyahut cepat omongan Sora. "Dan untuk Jieun dia pasti akan suka."

" _Noona_ , aku tunggu di mobil." Hyukjae menyempatkan melihat Donghae masih pada posisinya, menatap lurus kearahnya dengan mata sendunya yang menyakitkan.

Otaknya sibuk mengutuk sikap Donghae yang mudah membuatnya melayang lalu dihempaskan keras. Bahkan ketika sudah duduk nyaman di mobil bibir tebalnya sibuk mengumpat.

Lima belas menit kemudian pasangan yang membuatnya patah hati datang, mengambil tempat sama seperti saat pergi tadi. Dan selama perjalanan pulang Hyukjae hanya menutup rapat mulutnya dengan mata terpejam, berpura-pura tidur lebih baik daripada melihat pemandangan yang membuat hatinya kembali lemah.

Kemuraman Hyukjae berlanjut sampai mereka di apartemen. Hyukjae merasa bersalah saat kakaknya bertanya keadaanya tapi dia jawab dengan ketus, mengatakan jika dirinya mengantuk dan langsung pergi ke kamarnya dan mengunci kamarnya lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur.

Hyukjae menutupi wajahnya dengan lengannya, satu kakinya menekuk ke atas. Baiklah, setidaknya dia bisa mengistirahatkan dirinya degan tertidur sampai besok.

 **||…HaeHyuk…||**

Kali ini Hyukjae menggunakan inisiatifnya, sarapan tanpa dipanggil. Lagipula Hyukjae merasa tidak benar jika ngambek dengan kakaknya malahan seharusnya dia membuat moment lebih banyak lagi dengan Sora karena sebentar lagi dia harus melepaskan wanita yang menggantikan peran ibunya sejak dia lahir.

Hyukjae langsung melihat Sora di dapur saat keluar kamar, berdiri memunggunginya sambil mengaduk sup.

"Hyukjae, kau mengagetkanku." Sora berjengit kaget mengundang kekehan dari Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menempelkan pipinya di samping kepala Sora. "Sup tahu tauco?"

"Hm, aku sengaja membuatnya tidak pedas agar kau bisa memakannya."

Hyukjae bergumam. "Baguslah."

Hening. Hanya suara didihan sup terdengar. Hyukjae terlalu menikmati suasana seperti ini sampai akhirnya perasaan yang mengganggunya.

Hyukjae meletakkan dagunya di bahu Sora yang lebih kecil darinya. " _Noona_ , apa kau mencintai Donghae?" bisiknya.

Gerakkan tangan Sora berhenti sejenak, bibirnya tersenyum lebar. "Ya, aku sangat mencintainya, Hyukjae."

"Lalu, apa kau senang?"

"Tentu saja senang."

"Syukurlah." Hyukjae mengeratkan pelukannya. "Karena kau harus merasa senang."

Sora terdiam. Jari lentiknya memutar power kompor hingga api itu menghilang. Ketika dia ingin membalikkan tubuhnya Hyukjae menahannya.

" _Noona_ , aku bingung sekali. Aku berusaha senang padahal aku sedih sekali. Aku adik yang buruk, ya? Harusnya aku senang karena kau akan menikah." Hyukjae tersenyum miris, suaranya serak akibat menahan tangis. Mulutnya mengatup rapat, menahan udara di tenggorokannya hingga sakit, menjalar ke kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan meninggalkan aku." Hyukjae mengulum bibirnya sebentar.

"Sejak aku lahir aku tidak pernah melihat wajah ibuku walaupun hanya sebuah foto. Kau yang mengurusku, menemaniku dan mengajarkanku banyak hal. Hanya kau, _noona_. Dan semakin aku tumbuh, saat beranjak remaja aku berfikir kaulah ibuku bahkan aku menganggap kau yang mengandungku. Saat ayah meninggal kau tidak pernah menangis untukku meskipun kau lebih sedih dariku." Hyukjae berhenti. Membasahi lidahnya seraya mengembalikan suaranya yang lama-lama menghilang karena menangis tanpa suara.

Hyukjae bisa merasakan tubuh Sora bergetar hebat, kakaknya juga mencoba untuk tidak menangis sepertinya namun Hyukjae bisa mendengar isakan-isakan lemah dari mulut Sora.

"Kau telah mengorbankan banyak hal untukku. Kau membuang masa kanak-kanakmu demi aku untuk menemaniku dan mengajakku bermain, kau membuang masa remajamu demiku, menjagaku, mengurusku dan mengajariku hal-hal sederhana, kau juga membuang masa dewasamu dengan berkerja keras agar bisa membiyai sekolahku. Kau tidak punya waktu untuk dirimu sendiri. Disaat aku bermain dengan teman-temanku kau hanya sibuk mengurusku." Air mata yang Hyukjae tahan akhirnya keluar.

Tangisan Sora pecah. Sora tidak pernah tahu jika Hyukjae mempedulikan itu semua, dia merasa telah menyembunyikan sebaik mungkin. Dan Sora tidak penah tahu perasaan yang Hyukjae sembunyikan selama ini. Saat Hyukjae membuka semuanya emosinya membucah.

Hyukjae menarik udara dari hidungnya kemudian membalikan tubuh Sora. "Jadi, apapun yang terjadi nanti jangan pernah mengalah. Untuk kali ini, kumohon kau harus serakah, _noona_ karena ini waktunya aku untuk berkorban. Berjanjilah padaku, hm?" Ia meremat bahu Sora, menunjukan keseriusan ucapannya.

Sora mengulurkan tangannya meraih wajah putih adiknya yang memerah dengan lelehan air mata di pipinya. Wanita itu mengangguk cepat. "Aku berjanji." Bisiknya.

Hyukjae tersenyum dan menularkan senyuman pada Sora. Dua lengannya meraup tubuh Sora kepelukannya.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu, _noona_." Gumam Hyukjae.

"Aku juga, adikku."

Tanpa mereka itu sadari, sesosok Donghae sedang berdiri di balik dinding. Kepalan tangannya sangat erat, rahangnya mengeras dan matanya menyalang menatap kakak-beradik tersebut.

Donghae marah, sungguh-sungguh marah. Hyukjae dengan telak memilih mengorbankan dirinya yang artinya menyerah. Tidak, Donghae harus membongkar semuanya pada Sora.

Hyukjae sudah ada di depan matanya dan dia akan mendapatkan laki-laki itu kembali. Donghae tidak akan pernah melepaskan Hyukjae lagi.

 **||…HaeHyuk…||**

Hyukjae memang agak terkejut mendapati Donghae di balik tembok dan bisa dipastikan jika pria itu mendengarnya. Hyukjae tidak perlu menjelaskan kembali dan hanya berharap Donghae akan mengerti posisinya setelah menguping percakapannya dengan Sora.

Namun, emosi kembali menguasainya. Melihat Donghae yang begitu tak peduli dan malah semakin menyatakan perangnya. Bahkan pria itu dengan santai duduk seperti biasa di meja makan setelah tertangkap basah.

Bel berbunyi. Hyukjae mengajukan diri untuk membuka pintu. Hyukjae malas melihat lewat intercom jadi dia langsung membuka pintu saja. Pada saat dia mendorong pintu sebuket bunga menyambutnya, menutupi wajah sosok tersebut sebelum bergerak ke samping dan membuatnya menganga kaget.

" _Surprise_! Kejutan!"

"Lee Jieun." Sebut Hyukjae tak percaya, meyakinkan jika di depannya saat ini adalah kekasihnya.

Sosok wanita itu tersenyum lalu melempar tubuh mungilnya memeluk Hyukjae. "Aku merindukanmu, _oppa_."

Hyukjae merasa kosong sesaat sebelum mendengus geli. Tangannya ikut melilit pinggang pacarnya. "Aku juga merindukanmu, Jieun-ahh."

Jieun mendorong Hyukjae dengan pelan, matanya menyipit ketika menatap Hyukjae penuh selidik. "Kau tidak selingkuh, bukan?"

Perasaan bersalah tiba-tiba muncul. Bila mengingat bagaimana perilakunya dengan Donghae itu sudah cukup membuktikan pengkhianatan. Dengan cepat Hyukjae berakting dengan muka jengkel.

"Apa kalimat itu yang kau siapkan setelah tiga bulan baru bertemu pacarmu lagi?"

Jieun menyegir. "Oke, aku percaya padamu. _I love you_." Gerutunya.

"Bunga ini untukku?"

"Tentu saja bukan. Ini untuk Sora _eonnie_." Jieun merengut. Mata besarnya beredar mencari keberadaan kakak iparnya, begitu dia menyebutnya. "Dimana _eonnie_?"

Hyukjae mengusak-ngusak rambut Jieun karena gemas melihat tingkah cerianya lalu merangkul bahu Jieun dan mengajaknya masuk.

"Sora _eonnie_ , aku pulang!" Jieun menjerit, suaranya melingking indah. Karena bagaimanapun dia adalah aktris musical dan opera.

"Jieun-ahh." Sora sampai berdiri saking terkejutnya melihat pacar adiknya. Dia langsung menghambut memeluk Sora.

Hyukjae melepaskan rangkulannya, tertawa melihat tingkah kedua wanita tersebut. Namun tawanya langsung berhenti saat bertemu mata dengan Donghae. Pria itu sangat datar dan dingin, tak tersentuh.

Hyukjae segara menarik Jieun saat pelukan mereka terlepas dan menuntunya duduk di sampingnya. Sora juga telah kembali di bangkunya.

" _Eonnie_ , selamat untuk pernikahanmu." Jieun berseru riang sambil mengulurkan bunga yang dia bawa.

Sora memeluk bunga tersebut, menghirupnya lalu tersenyum pada Jiuen. "Terima kasih, Jieun-ahh." Sora menyelipkan rambut jatuhnya ke belakang telinga.

Teringat pada Donghae, Sora mengenalkan pria calonnya. "Kenalkan, calon suamiku."

"Hai, Lee Jieun." Wanita mungil itu menunduk sopan dengan senyum cantiknya.

"Lee Donghae."

Hanya Hyukjae yang menyadari betapa seramnya nada dingin yang Donghae ucapkan. Meskipun terdengar lembut namun tidak untuk bahasa tubuhnya, seolah-olah Jieun ancaman.

"Kapan kau pulang, Jieun?" Hyukjae mencoba menghilangkan keresahannya. Tentu saja dia resah, matan pacarnya dan pacaranya saat ini sedang satu meja.

"Semalam."

Suara Hyukjae meninggi. "Semalam?! Dan tanpa memberitahuku?!"

Donghae berdecih melihat respon Hyukjae. Sangat lucu melihat Hyukjae yang bertingkah sebagai pemimpin dalam hubungan. Tidak cocok dengan wajah manisnya.

"Maaf, _oppa_."

"Kau keterlaluan, Lee Jieun."

Jieun memeluk lengan Hyukjae, menggesek-gesekkan kepalanya seperti anak kucing. Merajuk mode on. "Ayolah, _oppa_ , berhenti marah padaku. Aku mau memberikan kejutan."

Hyukjae hanya bisa mendesah sambil mengusap kepala pacarnya. "Ya, kejutanmu berhasil."

"Lagipula, harusnya aku yang marah. Aku pulang dan kau tidak memberiku hadiah."

"Hei, kau pulang tanpa pemberitahuan—" Hyukjae menjeda untuk menghela nafas. "Makan malam dan nonton bioskop, bagaimana?"

" _Call_ , disetujui!" Jieun berseru girang. Menatap Sora yang tertawa kecil padanya membuat cengiran lucunya keluar.

"Bunga dan macchiato kesukaanku atau aku akan merajuk."

"Baik, _my puppy_." Gerutu Hyukjae sembari mengusak-ngusak posi Jieun.

"Bonus dariku." Hyukjae mengangkat tangannya yang bertautan dengan tangan Jieun.

Donghae berdehem membuat semua mata menatapnya. "Kapan mulai sarapan? Aku tidak mau terlambat bekerja."

 **||…HaeHyuk…||**

Setelah mengantar Sora ke tempat kerjanya Donghae langsung memutar mobilnya menuju kantor Hyukjae. Dia akan mengawasi Hyukjae dan menghancurkan acara kencannya dengan pacarnya.

Sejak kedatangan Jieun, kekasih Hyukjae tadi pagi Donghae menjadi gelisah tanpa sebab. Posisinya terancam dan misinya akan gagal. Oleh karena itu, tanpa pikir panjang dia mengendarai mobilnya menuju kantor Hyukjae.

Ketika Donghae masuk gedung dia melihat Hyukjae sedang memarkir mobilnya. Sengaja dia memarkir agak jauh dari mobil Hyukjae. keresahan hatinya menguap kala melihat Hyukjae keluar dari kendaraanya. Donghae tertawa melihat Hyukjae yang menjatuhkan kunci mobil dan memungut dengan mulut komat-kamit yang Donghae yakini adalah umpatan.

Langkah Hyukjae berhenti membuat Donghae yang mengawasinya ikut mengejang, tangan kurus itu merogoh kantongnya dan meletakan ponsel di telinganya. Beberapa detik kemudian Donghae sayup-sayup Hyukjae berteriak marah dan mengomel, sepertinya pria tercintainya sedang kesal.

Hyukjae mematikan sambunganya lalu menghela nafas dengan keras. Donghae merasa kecewa saat Hyukjae kembali berjalan dan menghilang dari matanya begitu memasuki kantornya.

Donghae bisa saja masuk dan beralasan tentang proyeknya namun dia terlalu malas berbasa-basi dengan Kangin, boss Hyukjae. Melihat Hyukjae sudah cukup baginya.

 **||…HaeHyuk…||**

Kali ini Hyukjae berjalan keluar kantornya agak ringan. Ya, setidaknya kedatangan Jieun sedikit meringankan pikirannya. Hyukjae juga harus berusaha melupakan Donghae dan akan mencoba mencintai Jieun, walaupun hatinya mencintai pria itu untuk saat ini.

Dulu, Hyukjae berpikir tidak apa-apa menerima cinta Jieun asalkan dia merasa nyaman. Ia memang menyayangi Jieun namun bukan untuk posisi orang yang dicintai melainkan rasa sayang seorang kakak pada adiknya. Dan, Jieun tidak keberatan dengan itu asalkan Hyukjae selalu berada di sisinya.

Namun, sejak Donghae kembali pikiran egosinya tergerak. Menyadari kesalahan terbesarnya dan perasaan bersalah yang menghukumnya. Dia tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti itu pada Jieun. Hyukjae tidak mau menghancurkan wanita yang dia sayangi. Cukup dirinya dan Donghae.

Dan untuk masalah Donghae, itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahannya. Harusnya Donghae membenci dirinya yang telah meninggalkanya dan tidak memilih datang padanya. Harusnya Donghae melupakannya dan memulai kebahagiaan barunya dan tetap menganggapnya sebagai pengkhianat, bukannya kembali padanya dan memberikan cintanya yang besar itu. Hyukjae tidak pantas menerimanya.

Sepuluh tahun lalu saat dia memilih untuk meninggalkan Donghae dirinya bertekad bahwa Donghae bisa bahagia tanpanya.

Hyukjae tersentak, lamunannya buyar. Ponselnya bergetar dengan mana pemanggil 'Jieunnie'. Bibirnya melukis senyum, menggeser slide hijau lalu meletakan di telinga.

"Hai, sayang." Ujar Hyukjae, hidungnya mengendus bunga di tangannya yang bebas. Ya, buanga itu untuk Jieun, sesuai permintaan kekasihnya tadi pagi.

Hyukjae hanya terkikik mendengar seruan riang Jieun dan di detik selanjutnya berubah menjadi omelan. "Maaf, aku harus lembur dulu. Bossku sedang emosian."

Inilah yang Hyukjae suka dari Jieun. Meskipun sedang merajuk atau marah padanya perhatian pacarnya tidak pernah berhenti. Nada khawatir Jieun jelas sekali disambungan panggilan, bahkan dia menyarankan untuk membatalkan acara mereka jika Hyukjae terlalu lelah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Hyukjae melirik jam di tangannya, jarum-jarum jam disana menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Syukurlah, masih ada satu jam lagi untuk janji reservasi meja dan itu cukup untuk menjemput Jieun dan perjalanan.

"Bungamu sedang bersamaku saat ini." Hyukjae bisa menahan senyum setiap matanya melihat bunga, mengingatkanya pada kekasihnya dan membayangkan wajah bahagia Jieun.

Namun ketika menoleh ke depan, Hyukjae langsung terdiam kaku, senyumannya mengendur. Ada Donghae disana, berdiri di dekat mobilnya, menunggunya dengan senyuman lembut dan Hyukjae tidak bisa berbohong bahwa dirinya merindukan cara Donghae memandangnya saat ini, saat mereka saling menikmati cinta masing-masing.

"Hyukkie-ahh."

Hyukjae berdesir halus mendengar panggilan itu keluar dari mulut Donghae. Bahkan, Hyukjae tidak bisa membedakan dimana situasi harusnya mereka berada. Apakah masa SMA mereka atau masa depan dengan jalan masing-masing.

Hyukjae mengeratkan lilitan jarinya pada bungan ketika Donghae berjalan mendekat. Senyuman yang sangat Hyukjae sukai belum luntur dari wajah tampannya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat Donghae berhenti di depannya dan menangkap pandangannya untuk masuk ke dalam mata hitamnya, untuk masuk menyelami dunia yang dia ciptakan untuknya.

Bola mata Hyukjae bergerak di dalam mata Donghae, membenarkan jika pria itu memanglah Lee Donghae. Benar, tidak ada Lee Donghae SMA ataupun Lee Donghae masa kini. Di depan matanya memang lah Lee Donghae, sosok pria yang dicintainya dan akan selalu ia cintai.

Hyukjae mengerjap begitu mendengar lengkingan ketakutan dari ponselnya. Hampir saja ia lupa jika tengah berbicara dengan Jieun. "Ha-hallo, Jieun-ahh, macchiatomu sedang dalam perjalan. Tunggu aku, aku akan menjemputmu." Hyukjae bergegas mematikan sambungnnya.

"Hae, sedang apa kau?" Hyukjae bertanya dengan mencoba menahan kegugupannya.

"Menjemputmu, Hyuk."

Hyukjae nyaris tertipu dengan suara lembut dan senyuman Donghae, melupakan fakta bahwa mereka bukanlah berada dalam keadaan sepuluh tahun lalu. Hyukjae ragu, bagaimana menolak Donghae. Dia takut Donghae tidak mengkontrol emosinya. Kenyataan bahwa Hyukjae lebih menyukai Donghae yang tenang seperti ini daripada meledak-ledak penuh emosi.

Hyukjae melipat kedua bibirnya. "Hae, maaf, aku harus pergi. Aku mau—" Hyukjae terdiam, mencari kata yang tepat untuk menyebut nama Jieun atau sebagai posisinya. Setelahnya, dia memilih nama saja yang lebih aman menurutnya. "Aku harus menjemput Jieun."

Otot-otot wajah Donghae tertarik, bahkan senyuman lembut di bibirnya telah terganti dengan kerutan amarah dan sudut bibirnya berkedut. Dahinya mengkerut hingga alisnya tertekuk ke bawah, pandanganya berubah nyalang. "Ikut aku." Ujarnya dingin.

Donghae meraih tangan Hyukjae, mengcengkramnya kuat lalu menariknya menuju mobilnya di sisi kanan parkiran. Tanpa memperdulikan Hyukjae yang kesakitan, langkah kakinya begitu tegas menjelaskan sisi mengerikannya tengah keluar.

Donghae membuka pintu mobil, mendorong Hyukjae masuk dengan kasar lalu menyusul ke bangku kemudi. Dengan gesit dia menyalakan mesin mobilnya, tanpa peringatan menginjak pedal gas hingga Hyukjae nyaris terpental ke depan dan berbelok melaju di jalan raya.

 **||…HaeHyuk…||**

Hyukjae hanya terdiam pasrah ketika Donghae menariknya keluar dari mobil dan memasuki lift. Mulutnya menutup rapat. Dia tidak ingin berbicara pada Donghae, tentu saja tidak setalah perlakuan kasarnya.

Mata Hyukjae melirik saat tangan Donghae menekan lantai 22, menuju tempat yang dia asumsikan adalah tempat tinggal Donghae. Dia tidak begitu peduli. Dia menurut hanya karena mau melihat apa yang akan Donghae lakukan dan berharap masalah ini akan selesai hari ini juga.

Bunyi dentingan lift menyadarkan Hyukjae. Lagi-lagi, Donghae kembali menyeretnya. Hyukjae benar-benar tidak terima diperlakukan seperti ini. Lihat saja, begitu mereka masuk Hyukjae akan langsung meninju wajah Donghae.

Hyukjae ikut berhenti ketika Donghae berhenti. Diam-diam matanya mengintip Donghae yang sedang memasukan sandi di pintunya.

1504

Amarahnya menguap di udara. Empat angka itu membuatnya tertegun. Itu adalah perpaduan angka ulang tahun mereka. Donghae belum melupakannya. Tapi, Hyukjae jujur dia merasa senang tahu kenyataan itu. Kenyataan Donghae yang masih mencintainya, masih menganggap hubungan semu mereka nyata.

Dan Hyukjae tiba-tiba menjadi ragu dengan pemikirannya bahwa dirinyalah yang paling tersakiti. Jika, Hyukjae mengubur semua kenangan mereka di dalam ingatan maka Donghae menyimpannya sebagai kehidupannya. Dan jika Hyukjae melakukannya sebagai cara melupakannya maka Donghae hidup tanpa mau melupakan itu semua. Dan pria itulah yang akhirnya yang paling tersakiti dan tersiksa.

Hyukjae tidak menyadari sejak kapan dirinya masuk. Namun, dia langsung tertegun melihat begitu banyak potret mement mereka dulu terpajang di setiap sudut apartemen Donghae.

Saat mereka pertama kali berteman, saat mereka pertama kali jalan, saat mereka pertama kali sekelas, saat mereka pertama kali mengikuti eskul yang sama, saat mereka meresmikan hubungan mereka, saat mereka pertama kali kencan dan masih banyak lagi saat-saat mereka bersama. Dalam bingkai-bingkai itu mereka berdua begitu bahagia, muda dan bebas.

"Donghae, jangan seperti ini, kumohon." lirih Hyukjae dengan menahan tangis.

Donghae menggeram kemudian tertawa keras. "Kau puas, Hyukjae? kau puas melihatku seperti ini?"

Hyukjae menggeleng, tangannya menangkup wajahnya, meredam tangisannya. "Tidak, Donghae. Bukan seperti ini yang kuharapkan."

"Kau puas, Hyuk! Kau senang melihatku seperti!"

"Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu, kau harusnya bahagia tapi kenapa, Donghae? Kenapa kau memilih hidup seperti ini?" Kefrustasian Hyukjae menggila, menekan hatinya bahwa itu kesalahan Donghae kerena salah memilih.

"KARENA AKU MENCINTAIMU!" Donghae beteriak kalap. Nafasnya memburu karena berbagai emosi, marah, sedih, sakit dan semua bercampur. "Karena aku memilih untuk hidup untuk tidak pernah melupakanmu, Hyukjae."

Hyukjae meraih tangan Donghae. "Cukup, Donghae. Aku mohon dengan sangat, sudah cukup sampai hari ini untuk mengakhiri sepuluh tahun kita yang lalu."

"TIDAK, HYUKJAE!"

Hyukjae yang terbawa emosi ikut berteriak. "ITU CUMA KENANGAN!"

Donghae terperangah. Tidak percaya jika Hyukjae, sosok yang sangat dia cintai yang mengatakannya.

"Bagimu memang 'cuma' sebuah kenangan tapi bagiku itu kehidupanku, Hyukjae." Desis Donghae penuh tekanan lalu bibirnya tersenyum sinis. "Lihatlah, sekarang siapa yang pantas disebut bajingan, Lee Hyukjae."

Hyukjae tertohok. Hyukjae tahu dia jahat tapi mendengar langsung dari mulut Donghae terasa begitu menyakitkan.

Hyukjae menelan ludahnya, menyiapkan mentalnya untuk membenarkan ucapan Donghae. "Baiklah, anggap aku seperti itu jika bisa membuatmu membenciku dan melupakanku."

Hyukjae menunduk, terlalu malu mengangkat wajahnya. "Maafkan aku." Ucapnya penuh penyesalan. Kaki kurusnya bergerak mundur dua langkah sebelum memutar tubuhnya, menuju pintu.

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya begitu mendengar teriakan Donghae yang memanggilnya, teriakan kesakitan pria itu yang tidak terima dengan penolakkanya.

Namun, betapa kagetnya Hyukjae saat membuka pintu disana ada sosok sora berdiri tegap. Matanya sangat dingin dan menusuk tapi tidak bisa menyembunyikan bahwa wanita itu sedang menangis.

" _Noona_." Hyukjae mencicit.

Hyukjae refleks mundur begitu Sora melangkah maju. Hyukjae juga tidak tahu kenapa dia harus menjaga jarak seperti ini dengan kakaknya. Tapi ketakutannya tidak bisa membuatnya berpikir. Hyukjae sampai tidak sadar jika dia kembali ke ruangan tamu Donghae.

Hyukjae juga bisa melihat Donghae yang sama tegangnya sepertinya karena terkejut. Mereka tertangkap basah. Hyukjae takut kakaknya berpikiran buruk tentang hubungannya dengan Donghae.

Hyukjae menelan ludahnya sambil berharap jika rasa gugup yang ia telan. Bibirnya memaksa untuk tersenyum dan lihat betapa aneh dirinya sekarang. " _Noona_ , sedang—" kalimatnya mendadak berhenti ketika matanya menangkap benda apa yang sedang kakaknya genggam. Foto-fotonya dengan Donghae dulu.

Mulut Hyukjae membuka, bibirnya bergetar dan lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk bicara. Matanya bergerak naik dan melihat kekecewaan yang besar terpancar dari wanita yang paling dia sayangi.

" _Noona_ , aku bisa—"

PLAK

Tangan Sora dengan mulus mendarat di pipi Hyukjae, menggemakan suara tamparan yang keras.

Hyukjae menahan tangannya agar tidak menyentuh pipinya yang panas, kakaknya pasti lebih tersakiti. Hyukjae menangis, begitupun hatinya.

"Diam di tempatmu, Donghae!" Sora langsung menjerit saat menangkap pergerakan Donghae dan laki-laki itupun mengikutinya sebelum Sora tak terkontrol.

Sora melemparkan foto-foto tesebut hingga berserakan di lantai. Sekuat tenaga wanita itu menahan isakannya, dadanya sangat sesak sampai dia tidak bernafas.

Dengan sisa-sisa keberaniannya Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Sora penuh penyesalan. "Maafkan aku, _noona_." Lirihnya.

BRUK

Sora menjatuhkan diri dan berlutut di depan Hyukjae. Keterekejutan kembali menghampiri Donghae dan Hyukjae, menyerukan nama Sora bersamaan.

"Diam kalian! Jangan beregerak!" Sora kembali menjerit ketika Donghae maupun Hyukjae akan mendekatinya.

Kedua pria itu tidak punya pilihan, hanya bisa menuruti kemauan Sora. Sora terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

Sora mendongak. "Hyukjae, aku mencintainya. Aku sangat mencintai Donghae." Adunya dengan pilu.

"Jangan seperti ini, _noona_." Hyukjae memelas, melirik Donghae yang diam termenung. Sepertinya Donghae juga terkejut, saat-saat seperti ini belum ada diprediksiannya.

Isakan kembali keluar dari Sora. "Jangan pandang aku sebagai kakakmu tapi pandang aku sebagai pacar yang sedang memohon pada mantan dari pacarku. Aku mencintainya, aku mencintai Lee Donghae. Jadi, lepaskanlah Donghae." Sora memohon lewat matanya yang berarir.

Hyukjae terdiam. Mengutuk sikap kejamnya hingga membuat kakaknya berlutut di depannya dan memohon padanya. Dia bukan adik yang baik, dia hanya adik yang durhaka.

" _Noona_ , bangunlah." Suara Donghae sangat meminta. Dan satu lirikan tegas ia dapatkan dari Sora.

Sora terbatuk-batuk, sakit di tenggorakan dan dadanya semakin terasa sakit. "Kemarin kau bilang padaku untuk jangan menyerah, apapun keadaanya. Jadi, maafkan aku tidak bisa merelakan Donghae."

Hyukjae menunduk dalam. Bibirnya sengaja ia gigit begitu tangisannya pecah, meluapkan kesedihannya dan kekecewaanya pada dirinya sendiri. Hyukjae tidak tahu untuk mana tangisannya, untuk penyesalannya karena ucapannya kemarin atau permohon Sora.

Donghae, satu-satunya orang yang terkontrol disana berjalan mendekat, berinisiatif membangunkan Sora namun terdahului sebuah tangan yang lebih dulu merangkul Sora. Dia adalah Jieun.

Donghae melirik Hyukjae yang memucat melihat Jieun berada disini juga dan tengah membantu Sora berdiri. Donghae membuang langsung membuang wajah saat Hyukjae menyebut nama kekasihnya dengan nada permohonan maaf.

"Selesaikan permasalahan kalian." Sora menatap Donghae dan Hyukjae bergantian dan pandangan terakhirnya jatuh pada Donghae. "Setalah selesai, datanglah padaku, Lee Donghae." Sora menyingkirkan tangan Jieun dan berjalan pergi, meninggalkan kepercayaan sepenuhnya kepada Hyukjae dan Donghae.

"Wah, hebat!" Jieun berseru kagum, seolah habis menyaksikan adegan laga yang menegangkan. "Ucapan selamat datang yang sempurna." Sindirnya, melirik sinis ke arah Donghae.

Jieun jalan mendekat, menangkup wajah Hyukjae dan mengelusnya sangat lembut, seolah-olah wajah itu adalah sebuah berlian. Jieun memajukan wajahnya, mengikis jarak antaranya dengan Hyukjae dan bibirnya jatuh di depan bibir Hyukjae. Ciuman yang hanya menyalurkan perasaan dan kekuatan. Hyukjae sedang membutuhkan pegangan dan itulah peran Jieun disini, menguatkan Hyukjae jika keputusannya adalah benar.

Donghae menahan kakinya agar tidak bergerak. Mati-matian tanganya mengepal, mengubur hawa hausnya tinju agar tidak menghajar orang yang berani mencium kepemilikannya. Otaknya mengingatkan jika orang itu adalah seorang perempuan. Berpegang teguh pada prinsip bahwa pria tidak boleh memukul wanita.

Jieun menjauhkan dirinya, bibirnya tersenyum. Senyuman yang biasa ia berikan ketika Hyukjae butuh keyakinan seperti dulu. "Kau tahu tempatnya, kan? Aku menunggumu dan aku percaya padamu." Bisiknya tegas.

Jieun menunduk pamit pada Donghae setelahnya undur diri dari sana. Meninggalkan Donghae dan Hyukjae kembali berdua.

 **||…HaeHyuk…||**

Sepuluh menit berlalu. Mereka hanya diam di tempatnya tanpa suara. Kesunyian itu seakan menggambarkan semua emosi. Donghae dan Hyukjae seperti tengah memperoleh kembali jiwa masing-masing.

Hyukjae menengok ke samping dan melihat Donghae masih diam termenung. "Donghae." panggilnya pelan.

Dan sepertinya suaranya berhasil menyadarkan Donghae, tebukti dari pria itu yang menoleh ke arahnya. Donghae masih linglung dan kebingungan.

"Kau juga terkejut, kan? Kau tidak menyangka akan seperti ini, kan?"

Donghae membuka mulutnya lalu melipat bibirnya. "Entahlah." Gumamnya dengan kepala menunduk.

Hyukjae tersenyum. Dengan lembut menuntun Donghae untuk duduk di mini bar, tempat paling terdekat. Hyukjae juga ikut duduk tepat di samping Donghae.

"Mereka benar. Kita harus menyelesaikan masalah kita." Mata Hyukjae menerawang, terekam jelas kejadian kacau barusan. Bagaimana kakaknya berlutut dan memohon padanya, bagaimana Jieun yang masih mempercayainya.

Berbicara dengan kepala dingin. Benar, seharusnya mereka melakukannya sejak kemarin. Berbicara baik-baik dan menyelesaikan semuanya. Bukannya kabur dengan keegoisan dan kepercayaan masing-masing. Meskipun sudah dewasa mereka tetap berlagak seperti remaja sok tahu di sepuluh tahun lalu.

"Hyukjae, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa." suara Donghae membisik lemah. Kedua tangannya menjambak rambutnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya begitu air mata mengalir.

"Donghae." Hyukjae berujar lembut. Tanganya menjulur guna meraih wajah Donghae kemudian mengangkatnya, wajah tampan itu telah basah air mata.

Donghae menyandarkan wajahnya sesaat, menikmati elusan tangan Hyukjae di wajahnya kemudian melepaskan wajahnya dari sana.

Donghae mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi. "Dulu, aku terus berpikir aku melakukan kesalahan hingga kau meninggalkanku tapi aku tidak menemukan satu kesalahanpun. Aku ingat sebelum kau pergi kita masih saling tersenyum dan tertawa berama, bahkan kau sarapan bersamaku dan orang tuaku."

Hyukjae tertohok. Ingatannya langsung membayang bagaimana orang tua Donghae dulu menyuruhnya untuk pergi dari Donghae.

"Karena itu aku terus mencarimu. Aku mencarimu seperti kesetanan sampai orang tuaku mengira jika aku kerasukan. Aku berteriak seperti orang gila, menggeram seperti hewan dan membanting barang-barang di sekitarku sampai-sampai aku diikat dengan tali merah dan dikurung di ruangan tertutup dengan salib yang bertebaran dan alkitab dimana-mana." Ada kesakitan di suara Donghae. Dia mengeryit disetiap ucapannya tentang kisah lamanya yang kelam.

Hyukjae langsung meraih tangan Donghae, meremasnya lembut. Dia tidak menyangka jika keluarga Donghae begitu sadis memperlakukan Donghae. Perasaan bersalah menyeruak di dada Hyukjae. Donghae pasti kesakitan

"Jelas-jelas mereka tahu bahwa aku tidak kerasukan tapi mereka lebih mempercayai perkataan tolol para pendeta itu." Lanjutnya sambil terkekeh. Donghae menggeleng, merasa lucu mengingat kepercayaan orang tuanya dulu.

Hyukjae menjilat bibirnya, menimbang-nimbang keputusannya. "Aku pernah masuk rumah sakit jiwa." Lirihnya.

Donghae langsung menoleh, matanya melebar kaget. Reaksi Donghae membuat Hukjae tersenyum lemah.

"Sebulan kepindahanku dan meninggalkanmu aku depresi. Aku tiba-tiba melupakan orang-orang yang kukenal termasuk kakakku. Aku merasa asing di dunia. Ketika aku di bawa ke rumah sakit dokter bilang tidak ada kerusakan di otakku. Seminggu kemudian aku memanggil semua orang dengan nama 'Hae', yaitu namamu." Hyukjae menunduk sambil menelan liurnya, meremas pegangnya di tangan Donghae. Dia harus berani membuka luka lamanya, Donghae berhak tahu.

"Sejak saat itu aku didiagnosa mengalami depresi berat. Butuh setahun aku bisa keluar dari sana tapi aku belum sembuh total aku masih harus mengkomsumsi obat. Dan suatu hari aku menemukan foto kita—" Hyukjae menjeda, melirik foto-foto yang masih berserakan di lantai. "Foto pertama kali kita berteman. Pada waktu itulah aku kehilangan kendali. Aku mencoba bunuh diri. Aku melompat dari lantai empat dan beruntung sebelum aku tergeletak aku menghantam tumpukkan kayu."

Donghae menegang dan Hyukjae mengukir senyuman, seakan berkata bahwa dia baik-baik saja saat ini.

"Aku koma tiga hari dan dalam komaku aku selalu mendengar tangisan Sora _noona_. Dia tidak pernah berhenti berdoa untukku. Disitulah aku sadar keegoisanku, aku berjanji pada Tuhan jika aku diberikan kesempatan untuk bangun maka aku membangun ulang hidupku. Masih ada yang membutuhkanku yaitu, kakakku." Hyukjae tertawa, mencoba mengubah suasana menyedihkan ini.

Hyukjae melepaskan tangannya dari Donghae, turun dari kursi kemudian memutar menuju dapur. Mengambil dua gelas dan membuka kulkas. Mata Donghae terus mengikuti kemanapun Hyukjae bergerak.

Hyukjae menuangkan jus jeruk ke gelas. "Awalnya memang sulit tapi aku berkeyakinan aku bisa. Dan akhirnya aku bertemu Jieun. Dia ceria dan seperti lullaby di tengah keresahan dalam tidurku." Menutup kulkas, Hyukjae kembali ke tempatnya dan meletakan dua gelas itu di meja.

Hyukjae meminum jus di gelasnya hingga setengah, membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering. Dia baru sadar jika sedari tadi dia menangis dan itu membuat haus.

"Karena itu kau pasti bisa, Donghae." Hyukjae berucap tegas, penuh keyakinan. Matanya menatap langsung ke dalam mata Donghae, menunjukan keriusannya.

Donghae mendesah panjang, menghadapkan penuh tubuhnya kea rah Hyukjae. "Katakan yang sebenarnya, Hyuk. Apa alasannya? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku tanpa kata?"

Pertanyaan itu yang selalu mengganggunya selama ini. Kefrustasiannya seperti soal matematika yang paling sulit dan rumit.

"Orang tauamu." Jawab Hyukjae cepat.

Fakta mengejutkan apalagi ini. Donghae memiringkan kepalanya.

"Orang tuamu menyuruhku pergi, Donghae. Mereka bilang hubungan kita salah."

Donghae berdecih. "Omong kosong."

"Mereka menyayangimu, mereka memikirkan kebaikanmu. Karena itu mumpung masih kesalahan kecil yang bisa dianggap kenakalan remaja mereka menghentikannya. Mereka tidak mau anaknya menjadi gay, Donghae."

"Alasan konyol." Donghae mendecih.

Hyukjae menggeleng tak setuju. "Mereka benar, Donghae."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku, Hyuk?!" Donghae sudah tidak bisa mempertahankan suara normalnya. Semuanya semakin tak masuk akal dan membuatnya marah.

"Donghae, aku memang mencintaimu dan jika aku bilang padamu kau akan melarangku pergi dan bertengkar dengan orangtuamu. Aku mau cintamu tapi salah dengan menjauhkanmu dari keluargamu."

"Hyukjae, kau sangat egois. Ini yang aku benci darimu, sifat sok tahu dan sok tegarmu."

"AKU TAHU!" Hyukjae menjilat bibirnya sembari mengontrol emosinya. Dia harus lembut. "Aku mengakui dan aku terima jika kekacauan ini berawal dariku. Pada saat itu aku hanyalah seorang remaja labil yang mencoba sok pahlawan dalam hubungan kita. Dengan naïf aku berpikir, menyebutnya bahwa aku berkorban demimu dan itu adalah keputusan terbodohku."

Mata Hyukjae yang semula menerawang kembali meraih fokus dan menoleh pada Donghae. "Tapi ini bukan sepenuhnya salahku. Seharusnya ketika aku meninggalkanmu kau membenciku, memulai kehidupan barumu dan bahagia. Bukan mencariku dan membuat kekacauan seperti ini."

"Kau menyalahkanku?" Donghae bertanya lemah. Dirinya merasa terpojokkan.

"Bukan, Donghae. Ini berawal dari keegoisan kita. Kau dan aku berlomba-lomba membuktikan siapa yang paling terkhianati dan tersakiti. Dan kau bisa lihat hasilnya, bukan hanya kita tetapi orang sekitar juga terkena imbasnya."

Donghae mengerang frustasi. Tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini yang terlalu berbeli-belit. "Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Kau pantas bahagia, Hae." Hyukjae menggenggam tangan Donghae di pangkuannya, menatap sendu ke arah pria itu. "Begitupun aku. Kita berdua pantas bahagia tetapi dengan jalan yang berbeda."

Hyukjae mengulum bibirnya, berpikir mencari kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan agar Donghae dapat menerimanya. Pria itu telah tenang dan Hyukjae tidak ingin mengacaukannya. "Kita sudah dewasa. Kita bukan lagi Donghae dan Hyukjae sepuluh tahun lalu yang labil. Jadi, terima keadaan ini, Hae."

Donghae mematung sejenak, matanya bergerak di mata Hyukjae mencari pegangan namun Hyukjae begitu yakin dalam tatapannya. Dia menarik tangannya dari Hyukjae. "Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku seperti itu? Aku mencintaimu dan hanya mencintaimu, Hyukkie."

"Kalau begitu lakukanlah demi aku, karena mencintaiku."

Donghae melemas, tak lama geraman amarah keluar dari mulutnya. Dia mencoba agar tak meledak-ledak dan menakuti Hyukjae seperti biasa.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, kau tahu itu dengan sangat jelas. Jadi, lakukan demi mencintaiku, Hae. Kumohon." Hyukjae masih berusaha keras membujuk Donghae. memberikan pengertian dengan selembut mungkin.

Donghae terdiam cukup lama, sebelum ucapannya mengalun. "Aku ingin menyentuhmu." Matanya menyorot langsung ke dalam mata bening Hyukjae, meminta izin lewat matanya.

Hyukjae mematung, tangannya terkepal lalu mengangguk.

Mendapat persetujuan Donghae memberanikan mencium Hyukjae. bermain di atas bibir Hyukjae, butuh waktu sebelum Hyukjae merespon ciumannya dan ikut membalas gerakan bibirnya.

Donghae berhenti untuk turun dari kursi kemudian membantu Hyukjae turun juga dari sana. Lengan kanan Donghae melingkar erat di pinggang Hyukjae sementara tangan kirinya berada di belakang kepala Hyukjae, menahan kepala itu. Gerakan bibir Donghae berubah liar dan penuh gairah, membuat Hyukjae agak kewalahan mengimbanginya.

Hyukjae memeluk leher Donghae, menghapus ruang di antara tubuh mereka. Hyukjae merasa akan kehilangan pria itu jika dia sedikit saja memberi jarak. Belum waktunya, Dia masih ingin merasakan Donghae.

Donghae memutar arah kepalanya, mencari spot yang pas dan mulutnya langsung mendapatkan lidah Hyukjae, menyedotnya sebelum membiarkan Hyukjae berlaku sama. Dengan pelan Donghae menuntun tubuh Hyukjae menuju sofa di ruang tamu dan Hyukjae berusaha mengimbangi langkah Donghae.

Fokus Hyukjae terbagi dua, pada ciuman Donghae kian brutal atau mengimbangi langkah pria itu.

Hyukjae butuh bernafas. Pasokan oksigen di dadanya menipis dan dadanya mulai terasa sesak. Beruntung Donghae mengerti dan melepaskan bibirnya dari mulutnya. Kepala Hyukjae terkulai lemas di bahu Donghae dan nafasnya memburu, hembusan sangat kuat.

Donghae juga sama, terlihat dari dadanya yang naik-turun, namun hembusan nafas pria itu lebih teratur. Butuh waktu untuk mereka menormalkan nafasnya begitu juga dengan jantung mereka yang bedetak menggila, merasa seperti kembali saat hari pertama mereka dulu.

Hyukjae berpegangan di lengan Donghae sambil menegakan tubuhnya. Mengecup bibir Donghae membuahkan fokus penuh dari pria itu ke arahnya dan Hyukjae tersenyum kecil kemudian menggerakan jari-jarinya dia atas pakaiannya.

Mata Donghae mengikuti setiap gerakan Hyukjae. Mata hitamnya membara ketika Hyukjae melepaskan kemeja dari tubuhnya, gerakan di tenggorokannya membuktikan betapa gugupnya saat ini dia melihat ketelanjangan dada Hyukjae. Dalam diam Donghae berusaha mengontrol dirinya dari segalah hal, termasuk hasratnya. Dia mau percintaan yang lembut dan penuh cinta.

Hyukjae sesaat menegang melihat hasrat yang kuat dari bola mata Donghae. Jarinya gantian bergerak membuka kaitan celananya lalu menarik zipper, membiarkan celana itu jatuh ke lantai, tepat dia bawah kakinya. Saat Hyukae akan menurunkan dalamannya tangan Donghae mengehentikannya. Hyukjae kebingungan namun pria itu menuntunnya duduk dan berlutut di depannya.

"Kau indah, Hyuk." Bisik Donghae.

Dan bisikan itu berakibat fatal untuk Hyukjae. Hyukjae merasakan tubuhnya menggelenyar mendengar suara berat Donghae yang seksi hingga bagian vitalnya berdenyut.

"Izinkan aku menyentuhmu, Hyuk."

"Ya, sentuh aku, Hae." Mulut Hyukjae berucap tegas.

Donghae tersenyum. Jari-jari besarnya terulur, menyentuh dahi Hyukjae, mata, hidung, dan berhenti sebentar di bibir Hyukjae. "Bibir yang kucium." Gumamnya sambil mengelus lembut di sana.

Jari Donghae kembali bergerak menurun, menyentuh leher Hyukja yang panjang, turun melintasi dada Hyukjae dan pada saat bersenggolan di puncak dadanya Hyukjae bergetar, bergerak lagi menyentuh area perutnya hingga mengejang dan berhenti di sana. Sentuhan-sentuhan Donghae seringan bulu sehingga tubuhnya merespon dengan gelinjangan yang hebat dan panas.

Donghae menarik tangannya, kepalanya mendongak menatap Hyukjae yang mungkin sudah sangat bergairah.

Hyukjae benci melihat senyum Donghae disaat tubuhnya tersiksa oleh gairahnya, menatap langsung kemata Donghae memberikan keyakinannya untuk menyerah Donghae. Namun, pria itu menghentikannya, menahan bahunya hingga kembali tegak dalam duduknya. hyukjae ingin berteriak pada Donghae, menyuarakan kondisi tubuhnya.

"Hyukjae, bantu aku melepaskan ini." Ucapnya pelan. Mata Donghae melirik ke arah pakaiannya yang masih lengkap sempurna.

Hyukjae mengangguk cepat dan bergumam. "Hmm."

Dan, senyuman Donghae memudar, wajahnya berganti seperti iblis yang menemukan mangsanya. Mata hitamnya yang menggelap dan berkabut nafsu, hembusan nafas yang bercampur gairah dan entah mengapa pria itu terlihat beda di mata Hyukjae. Lebih jantan dan panas.

Hyukjae memang pernah mendengar jika pria sedang bergairah akan tampak berbeda, seperti beruang yang mengaung. Namun, Hyukjae baru menyadari kebenaran itu. Donghae sangat berbeda saat ini, tubuh kekarnya seakan otot-ototnya mengembang di dalam sana dan terasa sesak di dalam pakaiannya. Jadi, seperti inilah penampakan Donghae di ujung birahinya.

Hyukjae tersenyum ketika mendapatkan serangan mendadak di bbirnya. Dan dengan senang hati ia menerimanya, seperti tadi membiarkan sepuas Donghae menguasai atas tubuhnya.

"Hyukjae, buka pakaianku." Geram Donghae di sela-sela ciumannya.

Hyukjae langsung membuka mata, dia terlalu menikmati sampai melupakan ucapan Donghae sebelumnya. Otaknya berfokus pada gerakan jarinya yang membuka kancing kemeja Donghae tapi sial, Donghae menghancurkannya, memaksanya menyuruh fokus di sela-sela permainannya yang semakin intens.

Berhasil, kancing kemeja Donghae telah terbuka semua. Hyukjae menyerah pada celana Donghae dan saat itulah pagutan Donghae kian meliar dan dalam.

Donghae mengerti, bergegas melepaskan kemeja sialnya lalu membuangnya sembarangan, tangannya kembali menjadi penyangga tubuhnya. Dengan serampangan Donghae menggerakan kakinya, bermaksud melepaskan celana beserta dalamannya dari tubuhnya dan telanjang sempurna.

Donghae agak mengangkat pinggul Hyukjae dan menarik celana dalam Hyukjae, menyusul ketelanjangannya.

Donghae meloloskan bibirnya sehingga Hyukjae bisa kembali bernafas dan hembusan kuat itu membuktikan betapa kerasnya Hyukjae mencoba mengimbangi ciuman Donghae. Tapi kini, mulutnya terbuka dengan kepalanya mendongak.

Ciuman Donghae tidak berhenti disitu tapi berganti ke lehernya, menciumi setiap sudutnya dan bibir itu berganti bermain di kedua dadanya. Hyukjae merasa kosong, kenikmatan yang Donghae berikan membuatnya kehilangan akal.

Donghae mengecup dada Hyukjae bergantian sebelum mensejajarkan wajah mereka. "Hyukjae, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Donghae."

Itu percakapan terakhir sebelum mereka tenggelam ke dalam pergerumulan panas yang hebat penuh cinta yang menyedihkan. Hyukjae tidak bisa menyuarakan kesakitannya, sekarang ini semua kesakitannya bercampur dengan kesakitan yang selama ini dia pendam.

Hyukjae mengigit bibirnya, menahan suaranya, desahan ataupun isakannya. Matanya terpejam erat dan menangis. Hatinya menjerit bahwa ini adalah perpisahan. Ini semua sangat membahagiakan hingga dia lupa bahwa ini adalah kesedihan yang menyakitkan.

Donghae tidak berbicara apapun, hanya geraman yang keluar dari mulutnya yang seperti aungan. Gerakan cepat dan liar di pinggulnya menjelaskan kemarahannya, entah pada dirinya, Hyukjae atau takdir yang mempermainkan mereka. Mereka saling mencintai tetapi tak bisa bersatu hanya karena hukum alam. Itu konyol!

Satu hentakan kuat terakhir dari Donghae sampai akhirnya dia melepaskan diri di dalam Hyukjae. Pelepasan yang bercampur perasaan, hati, dan keadaan. Tak lama Hyukjae ikut menyusul melepaskan diri.

Donghae kehilangan tenaga, ambruk hingga menimpa Hyukjae dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae melemaskan seluruh tubuhnya, merasakan gelombang-gelombang pencapaiannya. Hyukjae mengeryit, meskipun tubuhnya basah oleh keringat ia masih bisa merasakan air yang jatuh. Dan juga tampak punggung Donghae bergetar hebat.

Hyukjae mengeryit kemudian meraih kepala Donghae dan mendongakkannya. Dia cukup terkejut melihat Donghae menangis. Donghae terlihat menyedihkan, wajahnya kacau dan penuh air mata, pria itu menagis dalam diam dan Hyukjae bisa merasakan betapa menyiksanya hal itu. Seakan dirinya ikut menangis.

"Donghae." Hyukjae melirih, cukup membuat batin keduanya menjerit.

"Hyukjae, aku berhasil melepaskannya. Melepaskan semua yang membelengguku selama ini."

"Ya, aku tahu." Gumam Hyukjae.

"Keputusanku benar, kan? Melapeskanmu?" Donghae tampak bimbang, dan butuh pegangan untuk hidup.

Hyukjae mengigit matanya, menahan tangisnya sembari mengangguk lemah. "Iya, Donghae. Kau benar. Kau sudah berusaha dengan keras." Bibirnya melukis senyum yang terasa menyedihkan.

"Kau memujiku tapi kenapa rasanya sakit, Hyuk?"

Hancur. Benteng yang Donghae bangun hancur hingga membuatnya tak bisa menahan kesedihanya. Matanya mengeluar air, isakan-isakan keluar dari mulutnya seakan seluruh tubuhnya ikut menangis bersama hatinya.

Donghae menjatuhkan kembali wajahnya di dada Hyukjae. "Aku sudah melapaskan semuanya tapi kenapa hatiku sakit sekali, Hyukjae." gumamnya diantara isakan tangisnya.

Hyukjae terenyuh, mendengar isakan-isakan memilukan Donghae seperti mendengar jeritan derita pria itu. Tanpa sadar ikut menangis, tangannya membelai lembut kepala Donghae, menenangkan pria itu lewat belaiannya.

 **||…HaeHyuk…||**

Hyukjae terkikik ketika merasakan elusan ibu jari Donghae di pingggangnya. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya di dada Donghae dan menyerbunya dengan kecupan-kecupan di bibir pria itu.

Donghae tersenyum kemudian menjadikan tangannya yang bebas menjadi bantalan kepala. "Sedang apa kau ini?" nadanya agak tertekan, menahan geli.

Bukannya menjawab, Hyukjae membalasnya dengan ciuman bukan kecupan lagi. Dan Donghae dengan senang hati menggerakan bibirnya, memberikan balasan pagutan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menarik diri dan Donghae menempatkan bibirnya di dahi Hyukjae sebelum kepalanya kembali rebahan.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ujarnya dengan mata yang terus menyorot Hyukjae, seolah keberadaan Hyukjae adalah oksigennya dan kenyataanya memang benar.

Hyukjae mengulum bibirnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu." Sahutnya malu-malu.

Sahutan riang Hyukjae dapat membuat Donghae menggeleng sambil tertawa lemah. "Jadi, kau menciumku hanya untuk mendengar kata itu?" Bibirnya tertarik untuk menyeringai, menambah kesan seksi untuk wajah tampannya.

Hyukjae melingkarkan tangannya, memeluk erat tubuh Donghae yang disusul balasan pelukan Donghae. Tangannya ikut memeluk tubuh Hyukjae, menghapus jarak di antara mereka.

Membiarkan ketelanjangan tubuh mereka di terpa cahaya bulan dan suasan malam. Menyerahkan tubuh beserta diri mereka seperti yang Tuhan permainkan. Mereka memang menyerah tapi ada satu hal yang mereka tidak pernah serahkan, cinta mereka.

Bahasa tubuh yang mengatakan 'Tidak ada waktu jika sekarang', dan itu benar. Sebelum hari selanjutnya menyapa dan kembali pada kenyataan biarkan mereka merasakan cinta mereka, meskipun itu satu jam, satu menit ataupun satu detik. Biarkan cinta mereka menyeruak bebas seperti bunga yang bermekaran di musim semi.

Jika memang harus menaati hukum alam maka baiklah mereka akan akan menerimanya namun maaf untuk hati yang saling mencintai. Biarlah waktu yang akan menebus dosa para pembohongan besar seperti mereka. Berbohong pada diri sendiri ataupun pada Sang Maha Kuasa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

YEAYYYYYYYYY… AKHIRNYA WE WILL BE LOVED SELESAIIIIIIII... (\^0^/)

Gimana? Mengecewakan yaaa? Aku sendiri juga sadar kok dan bahkan gak pede buat publishnya. Terkesan maksa banget tapi otak aku udah buntu dan khayalan aku terus masuk jadi hasilnya begini dehhhh...

Aku harap kalian menikmati ya pas bacanya. Dan jangan bosen karena ini chap terpanjang asli. Sebenernya masih ada adegan lagi tapi udah cukup terlalu panjang dan niat buat di jadiin prolog aja.

Dan untuk **Nur219** aku akan menjawab pertanyaan kamu.

 _Q: Kenapa Donghae bisa tau kalo Sora itu kakaknya Hyukjae?_

A: Aku ngambil cerita Donghae-Sora berdasarkan pengalaman aku sendiri. Soalnya, aku sering banget bertemen dan itu cuma aku yang ngenalin itu kakak atau adik temen aku. Pasti kalian bertemen gak selalu dikenalin secara formal kan ke keluarga temen kalian, pasti ada yang tau itu kakak atau adik temen kalian lewat foto atau sosmed atau kalian gak sengaja liat dan nanya ke temen kalian dia itu siapa. Nah, makanya aku taruh kisah begitu ke Donghae-Sora.

Oke, maaf bila penjelasan aku terlalu panjang. Sudahlah, aku bingung mau curhat apa lagi.

Dan aku juga mau ngucapain terima kasih banyak ke-49 review aku yang udah nyempetin ngasih support kalian lewat jejak. Maaf aku gak bisa nyebutin nama kalian satu-persatu dan itu gak ngurangin rasa terima kasih aku. Dan untuk pembaca sunyi aku juga aku ngucapin terima kasih juga kok.

Sipokehhh, sampai ketemu di ff selanjutnya.

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA, OLLLLLLLLLLL ^^**

Sign by **Newtieee :***


End file.
